


Devil Summoner: What they didn't teach me about demon negotiations.

by Berto19



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, F/M, Flirting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: Jean, a novice devil summoner, decides to train to get stronger only to run across a high level Fury demon called Yoshitsune. The battle doesn't end well until he's hit with a charm spell. Negotiations go much better from there however not the way she was planning on gaining a new ally.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the moment this is a one-shot story however I may decide to add it to my multiple chapter story at a later date.  
> So I decided to make this a multiple chapter story.

Standing outside the Training Hall I fiddled with the handgun held between the fingers of my right hand as Raidou and Narumi watched. "You sure you want to do this?" Narumi asked and I sighed, giving my boyfriend a quick smile.

"Narumi, I appreciate that you're worried about me but I need to train more if I want to take on Haruki. Besides I've come a long way from the novice you knew." I told him, giving Gouto an eyebrow raise when he cleared his throat. "Don't you start. You know I'm getting better."

"Alright so you are improving and these are called the Training Halls for a reason. But like Narumi said you need to be careful. The demons here are stronger than the ones you've faced before." Gouto pointed out and I ran through a hand through my hair chewing my lip as he looked up at me. "Though I know you won't listen so go on." He added with a sigh and I grinned, stepping up to the door before I pushed it fully open. Giving Narumi one last grin I stepped inside only to jump when the door slid closed behind me.

"Okay it was just the door. Calm down." I whispered to myself, sliding my hand into my jacket before I pulled out one of my summoning tubes. "Come on out, Fenrir." I called, holding the tube out and in a flash he appeared letting out a roar before he turned to me with a wolfish grin.

"Summoner, it is good to see you again." He growled, nuzzling my legs before he looked around into the darkness. "Where are we?"

"In one of the Training Rooms. I wanted to get stronger. Think we can do this?" I asked him and he nodded, walking at my heels when I finally worked up the courage to venture further than the door.

After walking for a few minutes I noticed a lift directly in front of us and after staring at it I grinned, getting an idea. "No one said I couldn't go to a higher floor. We can fight stronger demons." I suggested and Fenrir, liking the idea, growled as we headed inside.

On the next floor I stayed in the lift, chewing my lip for several seconds before I decided to see what the highest floor was and after reaching the fourth floor the lift wouldn't go any higher. "Guess that's as far as we can go. Come on, Fenrir, let's find someone to fight." I told him as we wandered out of the lift though as we walked around the floor no one appeared and I sighed wondering if this floor was empty.

"Huh. Maybe we should back a floor. Doesn't look like anyone wants to battle us." I commented only to hear a chuckle and I froze as someone flashed into the room.

"I wouldn't say that." The demon told me, hovering inches from the floor as I stared at him. "So you're looking for a tough demon hmm? Well I'm looking for a strong summoner to fight alongside. I'm Yoshitsune the fury demon."

"I'm Jean. Would you like to join my team?" I asked and he threw back his head, laughing and I frowned at him removing my gun from its holster. "What's so funny?"

"Not so fast, girl. You have to fight me first and if you win I'll join you." He chuckled and I snorted, aiming my gun before I fired off a shot and he grinned. Moving in a blur he struck, hitting the bullet with one of his twin swords knocking the bullet I'd fired towards the wall behind me. With a yelp I dodged and he sniggered as my eyes widened, my lips curling as he grinned at me.

"You could have hit me, idiot!" I snapped at him and he just gave me a one-armed shrug as he started to spin the swords in front of him. "Besides I'm not a girl I'm a woman." I added and he narrowed his eyes as I rushed towards him only for Yoshitsune to vanish as I reached him, appearing behind me when I stumbled.

"Girl, woman. It doesn't matter to me if you're not a challenge." Yoshitsune whispered close to my ear and I spun around, firing at his face only to see the fury-demon dodge effortlessly swinging his swords to block every one of my bullets. Growling under my breath I whistled for Fenrir who roared, rushing towards Yoshitsune who grinned diving out of the way as Fenrir unleashed Agiyde. Snarling, Fenrir whirled around once his claws caught on the polished floorboards only to feel a sting as the twin blades struck his muzzle, knocking him back.

"Leave Fenrir alone!" I shouted at Yoshitsune who laughed, spinning around when I tried to shoot his left shoulder. He dodged, rushing towards me and Fenrir leaped towards the demon. They collided and even though Yoshitsune righted himself immediately Fenrir skidded across the floor striking the wall behind him with an audible crack.

Groaning to himself Fenrir lay in a heap on the floor panting as Yoshitsune advanced until I managed to stumbled forward, putting myself between Fenrir and the fury demon who raised an eyebrow at me. "I said back off, Yoshitsune. Don't you dare hurt him." I snapped at the demon whose lips curled into a smile as he twirled his swords aiming one at me as I glared at him, glancing back at Fenrir who struggled to his feet.

Noting that his muzzle was splattered with blood and that he was favoring his left hind leg I sighed, looking at my first demon with a grimace. "Fenrir, I need to send you back. You're hurt and I don't want anything to happen to you." I told him when he gazed up at me, resting his giant furry head against mine when I knelt. "Please? I'll be alright."

"Jean, be very careful. He's much stronger than he wants you to know." Fenrir growled and I nodded, wrapping one arm around his neck before I gave my best friend a hug. "I will do as you want." He sighed to himself and I gave him a weak smile, calling him back within his summoning tube.

"Smart move, summoner. But how will you best me on your own?" Yoshitsune asked and I shrugged, straightening as I slipped Fenrir's summoning tube back into my pocket.

"Honestly I don't actually know but I want to be stronger. I need to be stronger." I replied, chewing my lower lip as I slipped my gun back into its holster taking my sword from its sheath to replace it and he just kept smiling as I advanced. Swallowing I lunged at him but he dodged without any visible effort and I yelped as he struck me across the back with the back of one of his blade, tilting his head to one side when I nearly tripped.

Steeling myself I spun around, swinging my sword towards his face only for the demon to raise his left sword, parrying my blow and I ducked as he aimed for my face. The sword's blade moved so fast I couldn't even follow it though I gasped when I felt a sting on my forehead and as I stood there a thin trickle of blood ran down into my eyes.

"Too slow, summoner. How do you think you'll beat me when you can't even keep up?" He teased and I stepped back as he landed, his feet lightly moving across the floor as he made his way towards me.

Reaching up I wiped the blood from my eyes trying to concentrate on Yoshitsune and not my rapidly beating heart. When I saw my jacket light up my fingers moved to my summoning tubes, my fingers snatching up Lilim's one just as it started to glow green. Yoshitsune blinked, halting and as he peered at me Lilim appeared her arms crossed against her chest as she narrowed her eyes at the demon.

"Don't be so mean to my friend, demon." She growled at him and he snorted, chuckling softly at the sight of the petite female demon who glared at him. "Oh you'll regret hurting Jean." She added, raising her hands in front of her body and I had just enough time to see her fingertips glowing before she struck.

"Lilim, don't!" I called out a warning much too late when she unleashed her strongest spell on Yoshitsune who was too busy laughing at the demon's attempt at being intimidating. For his credit Yoshitsune didn't react right away and Lilim flew back to me, hovering just behind my right shoulder with wide eyes. "Great now he's going to be pissed." I groaned, holding out Lilim's summoning tube and with a flick of her tail she disappeared inside. "Sure and now you run away."

Once the glow wore off I stared at Yoshitsune who wobbled on the spot, a faint smile appearing on his lips and I yelped as he darted in front of me. Trying not to let him see me shaking I tilted my head back to stare at him and Yoshitsune sniggered. "So you win. What do you plan on doing with me?" I muttered already fearing the worse as I clutched the handle of my sword.

"What to do with you?" Yoshitsune repeated, weaving back and forth on the spot for a few seconds. When he landed on the floor he sheathed his twin swords, scratching at his chin while his eyes traveling my body. After a minute his eyes settled back on my face and he gave me a tiny nod his strong arms lifting me into the air so I found myself face to face with Yoshitsune.

"Lilim didn't mean anything but she's kind of protective of me. I get it now; I'm not strong enough to beat you one on one so I'll leave and come back." I stammered, feeling incredibly stupid as my fingers moved to the sword and gun concealed by my jacket in a vain effort to defend myself if he chose to attack me.

Yoshitsune was faster and his hands shot forward his fingers pinning my hands at my hips while his eyes gazed directly into mine. I could hear my own heart beating wildly in my chest as he continued to stare at me and as I glanced down swallowing once I realized we were still floating in mid-air his made his move and I gasped as his mouth found mine, a rough kiss leaving speechless and red-faced. "W...what are you doing?" I mumbled, shocked though a little impressed by the kiss and he grinned back at me laughing when I yelped as he lifted me higher.

"That charm spell really did a number on me, summoner. Made me see you in a whole different light." Yoshitsune explained, his lips moving to the base of my throat and I couldn't help tilting my head back as he slowly kissed his way up to my chin. "Maybe I can be your demon after all. If you still want me that is."

"B...but I didn't beat you." I mumbled, finding that I liked the way he kissed my skin completely ignoring the moment when his arms encircled my waist.

"There are other ways to gain an ally, summoner. No one ever told you that huh? Well let me explain it to you." Yoshitsune answered lightly running a finger across my lips and I gave him a weak smile forgetting all about being afraid of this demon when he pulled me forward capturing my mouth with his own a second time. Distracting me as he kissed and licks at my lips Yoshitsune's hands slide up my jacket and in seconds he deprived me of my gun and sword, both clattering to the floor beneath us.

I managed to break free from his kiss long enough to notice that I'm no longer armed and my eyes stare into his the demon seeing my fear plain on my face.

"Don't look so worried, woman. I'm not going to hurt you but I just needed to be sure you wouldn't attack me. Besides like I said there are other ways of gaining a demon's loyalty." He whispered close to my ear, giving my earlobe a flick with his tongue as his hands slipped down to rest on my backside. "If you want I can show you exactly how to win my loyalty." He added, running his hands slowly up and down my backside.

"I...don't know if I should be doing this. Normally I have to fight the demon before it joins me" I finally tell him and he throws back his head, laughing at my red cheeks when I can't help but wrap my arms around his neck afraid that he might drop me. "Though my last three demons didn't battle me before we became allies so I guess there are other ways of summoners gaining new demons." Once his laughter stops Yoshitsune nuzzled my throat, enjoying the way my head tilted back as his teeth lightly nibble at my neck.

"Babe, you can trust me. Never met a summoner as good-lookin' as you. Bet you're even better looking under all those clothes." He growled, sliding his hands under my skirt and I bite my lip trying to hide a groan as his fingers deftly remove my underpants dropping them to the floor beneath us. "I wouldn't hurt my summoner." He promised, kissing me softly when I raised my head and I melt into the kiss. "Come on you can trust me." He insisted, his fingers sliding into me and I groan as he strokes me liking the way I fidget. "You're liking that huh?"

"Ugh....I'm not sure if we should." I managed to groan, my eyes closing as his fingers gently slide in and out my grip tightening on his neck and Yoshitsune grinned when I bury my face in the crook of his neck my hips moving in time with his strokes. I can hear myself whine and I would be red-faced if my skin wasn't already flushed from his kisses.

"Babe, it doesn't matter that you're human and I'm a demon. We both want this right?" Yoshitsune muttered, running his tongue along my neck and I shudder as he grinds his body against mine. "You feel it right?"

Yoshitsune settled me against him and I crack open my eyes in time to notice that he's positioned me at his hips then I'm groaning as he slides into me, the feeling of having him inside me making me tilt my head back.

"Whoa...you were serious. Didn't...th...think you would...negotiate with me this way but...oh." I finally admit and he grinned running his tongue against my lips as he carefully cupped my backside in his hands, lightly scratching his fingernails across my bare skin.

"Yeah feels really good right, summoner? I'm going to make you come so hard you'll be begging me to be your demon." He grunts, liking the way my fingers dig into his back when he begins to move his hips.

I grind my hips against his, thrusting onto him and he laughed giving my backside a good squeeze before he starts to move faster, his tongue slipping into my open mouth the second I groan, his tongue exploring and I shudder as his tongue curled around mine. As Yoshitsune thrusts into me I'm vaguely aware that this isn't how you usually recruit a demon but then he slides into me harder and I cry out, suddenly deciding that I really don't mind as I arch my back a jolt of pleasure making me wrap my legs around his hips. Silently laughing at my enthusiasm Yoshitsune slips his tongue from my mouth, tonguing my ear instead as his left hand slides into my shirt and I groan loving the way his fingernails scratch at my belly. "You are an amazing human. Would be glad...to ally with you." Yoshitsune grunts as he licks my ear then I yelp, eyes widening when he pushes me down so I'm lying on my back in mid-air.

"Don't worry. Not going to let you fall." He whispered, leaning over me and I sigh as his tongue moved across my belly his teeth lightly nibbling as he started to thrust making my body jerk with each movement of his hips. "Just need to trust your demon." He added and the sound of 'my demon' sends a warm feeling through my belly as he lifted his head, driving himself into me deeper and faster. As I cry out from the pleasure of Yoshitsune having sex with me, he enjoys it even more knowing that it's him and no one else making me moan.

Outside the Training halls Narumi paced, a lit cigarette sticking out his mouth as he keeps staring at the closed door his eyes narrowed. "Narumi, calm down. Jean will be fine with Fenrir and Ukobachi keeping her company. Besides she's only on the first level. I'm sure she can handle a few low level demons." Raidou finally told the detective who just cringed, his mind whirling at how many outcomes he can think of that involve his girlfriend getting hurt or worse.

"If anything happens to her..." Narumi trails off, taking a drag from his cigarette before he looked at Gouto. "I don't know what I'll do to the demon."

"Narumi, those demons won't hurt her." Raidou promised though he didn't meet Narumi's eyes when he answered and Narumi cocks an eyebrow at him unsure. "Jean will be fine."

Right now I'm groaning as Yoshitsune grinds his hips against mine, our pants growing in volume and frequency as we move together. "That's it, summoner. Come for me. Make me your demon." Yoshitsune grunted, his mouth darting forward as he kissed me hard, my own cries muffled and I see stars my grip tightening on the back of his armor as my climax hits.

I don't even notice when he gently lowers us to the floor too busy trying to catch my breath though I am aware of his faint laughter and his lips as they brush against my forehead, taking the sting away from the cut he'd inflicted with one of his swords. "There that's better isn't it?" He whispered and I finally raise my head, cheeks a bright pink that makes him grin.

"Guess I'm your demon now....Jean?" He asked and I nod, still breathing hard from our lovemaking and he laughed, taking his arms from around my waist so I can retrieve my sword and firearm. As I slide my underpants back on over my legs Yoshitsune lets out a slow whistle at the sight of my bare backside and I roll my eyes, my legs trembling as I turn back to see him standing there.

"I guess so, Yoshitsune." I agreed, holding out an empty tube and with a grin and another whistle he disappears inside. Slipping the tube back into my pocket I take a deep breath, stretching my aching limbs as I cross the floor to the lift.

When they hear a knock on the door leading into the hall Narumi's the first one there, Raidou climbing to his feet and together they slide open the door to find me standing there. Noting the scratch on my forehead, still bleeding Narumi stared at me and I just give him a weak grin stumbling towards my boyfriend who blinks, offering his hand when I stumble. "Jean, are you alright?" He asked when I leaned on his shoulder. "Did a demon do that?" He added, pointing to the cut and I sigh enjoying our closeness as Raidou and Gouto stare at me.

"N...no problem. Just a little tired from my battle with Yoshitsune. But it was worth it." I whispered and they both nod, though I notice Gouto staring at me a little too intently before Narumi decided that now would be a good time to take me home. "Kind of exhausted actually. Mind walking me back, Narumi?" I asked and he nodded, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as we slowly walk back to the streetcar stop.

"Gouto, do you really think she gained a new demon that easily?" Raidou asked once they were out of earshot and Gouto just purred, wiping at his whiskers with one paw.

"Not easily, Raidou but I have a sneaking suspicion that more than a battle took place between Jean and her new ally." Gouto answered after a pause, trotting after Narumi and Jean. Confused, Raidou followed behind his mentor who just grinned to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

When Raidou pushed open the door to Narumi's office I let out a sigh my head resting against Narumi's shoulder as the detective carefully helped me into the room. "Think you can stay awake until I get you to the couch?" Narumi asked, giving me a tiny smile when I raise my head peering at him before I let out a yawn.

"Guess we'll see." I mumbled, trying to keep my feet under me long enough so Narumi doesn't have to drag me there. Though we do make it and I sigh as I sink into the soft material of the sofa, earning myself a smile from Narumi who leaned over gently running his fingers over the cut still marring my forehead.

"That demon did a number on you. I'll get some bandages and see if I can't do something about that cut." Narumi told me and I nod, lying across the sofa as he moved to the drawer of his desk. After some digging around he frowned and I raised an eyebrow, turning my head slightly in time to see him push the drawer closed with one hand. "Huh thought I had some bandages left. Guess I'll pay a visit to Konno-Ya and get some more." Narumi said, crossing the room to find me lying on my back with my feet resting on the sofa.

Chuckling softly he moved to my feet and I blink at him as he slides my shoes off. "Couldn't even take your shoes off." He mock-scolds and I grin at him, trying to say awake despite my eyelids drooping. "I'll be back in a little while. Why don't you take a nap while I'm gone? You look beat." Narumi suggested and at Raidou's feet Gouto grinned, his eyes focused on me when I yawn.

"Good idea...no great idea, Narumi. Take your time." I mumbled and he chuckled softly kissing my cheek as I begin to doze off. Sighing I can feel my body slipping into a light doze as he crossed the room opening the door and after taking one more long look at me he leaves.

I remember that Raidou and Gouto are still present but I'm so tired from the training hall I can't make out what they're saying. Shaking his head at me Gouto looked towards the door with a slight frown. "We're not going to get any sense out of Jean until she wakes up." Gouto commented as Raidou looked towards Jean who just sighed in her sleep completely oblivious to the former summoner's comments.

"Gouto, maybe we should go after Narumi. He's out of coffee beans as well and you know how he gets if he doesn't have his morning coffee." Raidou replied and Gouto rolled his eyes, nodding after a pause. It only takes them a few moments to leave and as Jean snuggled into the sofa, enjoying her rest something in her pocket glows a faint green.

In a flash a figure appeared floating beside Jean's makeshift bed and once he stretches the demon looked down at her, a grin appearing on his lips. "Though they'd never leave." Yoshitsune grumbled, peering down at the sleeping form of Jean who doesn't even stir when he leaned over lightly brushing her hair with his fingertips.

"You're even cuter when you're asleep. Picked a beautiful summoner didn't I?" He remarked, hovering over me and after a few seconds he grinned moving through the air until he's directly over her. "Hey, beautiful. Can you hear me?" He asked near my left ear and I groaned, cracking open an eye to see who won't let me sleep.

"Ugh....could you try and keep it down a little? Kind of need a rest." I complained and Yoshitsune just sniggered as my other eye opened fully once I finally see who happened to be hovering over me. Rolling over onto my back I stare up at Yoshitsune who smiled, hovering inches from my body. "How did you get free?"

"Babe, no summoning tube can hold me if I don't want it to. Besides I just wanted to see if you're feeling better after our....battle?" Yoshitsune whispered, gently stroking my cheek with his fingers as he waits for my reaction and I freeze unable to stop staring when he brushed his lips against mine.

"Th....that was...." My mind still fuzzy due to my exhaustion I can barely focus when he lowered himself even closer until we're nose to nose and without any hesitation he kisses me full on the mouth. I break away once I remember I shouldn't be kissing him but Yoshitsune doesn't mind, kissing my throat instead when I turn my head away.

"Babe, you're really cute. It doesn't take a charm spell for me to see that." Yoshitsune remarked, nuzzling my neck and my eyes widen when he buried his face in my neck. "You smell good."

"Yoshitsune, I smell like sweat and blood. I wanted to take a bath but I can barely walk." I told him, gently pushing him up and away from me but he doesn't even flinch, hovering as I struggle to even sit.

"You want to bathe?" He asked, slightly curious and a little annoyed that I didn't let him kiss me further and I nod blinking when he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I can walk you if you want." He offered as he helped me to my feet. Straight away I wobbled and Yoshitsune wrapped his arms around me lifting me into his arms and I yelped when I realized that we weren't touching the floor anymore.

"Warn me when you're going to do that." I stammered and he took one good look at my wide eyes laughing as I frowned at him, one of my hands gripping his arm as I looked at the floor beneath us.

"The....bathtub is that way." I managed to tell him and he nodded, flying towards the doorway and I ducked thinking I'd bash my head until he dipped slightly in midair. We cleared the doorway and once in the hallway he looked at me silently waiting until I cough and with a shaking hand I point towards the bathroom. Grinning, Yoshitsune takes off flying towards the bathroom and I grasp at his arms still very much afraid that one wrong move will make me fall.

We reach the bathroom and after Yoshitsune gently sets me down on the bathtub I let out a breath, my fingers moving to the jacket I'm wearing as he lands on the floor. As he wandered around curious I carefully slide off my jacket and as my fingers move to the shirt next Yoshitsune turned around only to stare at me with a tiny smile as I unbutton the shirt giving him a good view of my blue bra.

Still focused on the possibility of a hot bath I didn't even notice Yoshitsune moving towards me until he placed a hand on my shoulder and I freeze, tilting my head back enough to see a slow smile forming on his lips. "Didn't see this before." He commented and I roll my eyes, crossing my arms against my chest when he continued to stare.

"My eyes are up here, Yoshitsune." I grumbled as his eyes travel my body and he chuckled as his eyes move back to my visible cleavage.

"But they're not the best part. Though they are very pretty." Yoshitsune grinned and I snort, knowing he won't leave. Stripping off my pants I leaned over reaching for the plug for the bathtub until Yoshitsune darts forward, grabbing it and I watched on with a slight smile as he tosses it back and forth between his hands. "I need that to stop the water running out." I sighed and after a few more seconds of tossing it he flies down, pushing it into the drain before he gives me a tiny grin. "Thanks." I replied, leaning over to turn the taps on and he whistled leaving me slightly red-faced.

"Happy to help, summoner." He replied, looking on with a smile as I adjust the water until the bathtub's half full with water hot enough without being scalding. Ignoring the hovering demon I strip fully, sliding into the water with a audible sigh and he grinned as he flies over me as I slip down until only my shoulders, head and arms are above the water.

"Darn kind of sucks now." Yoshitsune grumbled and I grin at him, lightly flicking the water at him and he brought up an arm, dodging the water with a frown. "Oh very funny, summoner. You're lucky you have a pretty face." He sighed and I giggled watching as he floated above me with his arms now crossed against his chest, a slight frown on his face.

"I was only teasing, Yoshitsune." I sighed, resting my head on the rim of the bathtub. As I watched him floating near me a small smile crossed his lips and as I watched he landed gently on the floor beside the bathtub. "Now what are you doing?" I asked and he just chuckled, kneeling beside me and I froze as he leaned over. When his fingers brushed my arm I blinked, confused as he continued to smile at me.

"Two can play that game." Yoshitsune whispered as one of his hands reached towards the water swirling it around with his fingers. "Should I show you?" He asked not giving me time to respond as his hand disappeared under the water and I gasped, sending droplets everywhere when I felt his fingers sliding slowly up and down my bare leg.

"Y...Yoshitsune?" I gasped and he chuckled, moving close enough to kiss me. The kiss was heat and need all at once and I kissed him back, liking the way his mouth felt on mine. Then I groaned as his fingers slipped into me making me arch my back.

"Babe, you're getting pretty excited." He whispered once he broke off the kiss, running his tongue along my throat as his fingers teased me. "Wanna fool around a little?" He asked, nipping at my lips as I tried to answer a moan of pleasure escaping my open mouth as he started to stroke me. "Someone's eager." He laughed as I lay back, bucking my hips as he teased me and as his strokes sped up he kissed and nipped at my throat.

"F...fuck you're good with your fingers." I moaned and he smiled, leaning in to kiss me again. I was so caught up with the kiss that followed his fingers sliding out only to dart in again that I didn't hear footsteps.

"Jean, we're...hello. Where did she go?" Narumi asked, holding several rolls of bandages in his arms.

Unable to figure out where his girlfriend had wandered off to Narumi set the bandages down on his desk, scratching his cheek as he listened. When he heard a familiar voice panting he shook his head, concern on his face as he quickly made his way towards the source of the noise.

_Hope she hasn't injured herself. I didn't want to leave her by herself but I needed more bandages._

"I can hear Yoshitsune and Jean's voice right now. You don't have to be a genius to guess what they're doing." Gouto chuckled and Raidou raised an eyebrow the normally quiet youth allowing a slight laugh before he quickly set down the bag of coffee beans he'd carried back. "Maybe we should make an excuse and leave. Don't want to be in Yoshitsune's boots when Narumi find him banging his girlfriend. Not that that idiot could see the demon anyway." With a shrug and a slight smile on his lips at how crazy Yoshitsune was he and Gouto left the office after Raidou scrawled a quick note.

"Jean, are you in there? You didn't hurt yourself did you?" Narumi's voice brought me back to my senses and I bit my lip trying to ignore Yoshitsune's fingers as he brought me close to my climax only to slide his fingers out as he listened with a tiny grin.

"Think your boyfriend's looking for you, babe. What's he going to think when he sees you and me together?" Yoshitsune laughed as I tried to sit only for my demon to push my shoulders back, kissing my neck and throat as he kept my pinned. "Babe, don't you wanna keep playing?"

"He...he can't even see you." I breathed, my eyes closing as his fingers delved into me again just as Narumi pushed the door fully open and I cursed myself for not giving a thought to locking it behind me. "N...Narumi's here." I hissed at Yoshitsune who just shrugged, kissing me hard as his fingers brushed between my legs.

"Jean, are you okay?" Narumi asked, standing in the door as he watched his girlfriend arch her back a faint moan escaping her lips. "Jean, where does it hurt?" He asked, hurrying towards me only to freeze when he saw how flushed my skin was and after a few seconds of staring at me he noticed that every time I tried to sit something pushed me back.

Even though he couldn't see what it was he frowned and after a full minute it finally clicked that a demon was present. "Jean, I'm going out on a limb here and guessing that someone else is here." He asked and I turned my head whining softly as Yoshitsune paused, his fingers moving from my legs to slowly make their way up my body.

"He's a smart one that boyfriend of yours, babe." Yoshitsune chuckled as he ran his fingernails across my bare flesh grinning as I bit back a gasp. "Wonder if he's enjoying this." He muttered looking over my shoulder at Narumi who was now leaning against the closed door with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Jean, is there a reason you're letting your demon do whatever he wants?" Narumi asked, smiling at my flushed face as I tried to turn my head only to have Yoshitsune cup my chin giving me one of the best open-mouthed kisses I'd even had.

"Not...letting him, Shouhei." I managed to groan as Yoshitsune's fingernails rubbed at my belly. "He isn't g....giving me much of a....choice." I added when Yoshitsune's fingernails slid into me and I arched my back. Enjoying the look of pleasure on my face Yoshitsune used his fingernails to slowly push me to the edge before I'm crying out from the strength of my orgasm. Still panting I rest my head against Yoshitsune's forehead and he grins at the sight of my flushed skin.

"Damn, summoner he's liking this more than I thought." Yoshitsune laughed as he saw Narumi's pants and the tent he had going now. "He's a bit of a voyeur."

"Your demon's had his fun now it's my turn." Narumi said, walking towards the bathtub slowly stripping as he did. Shaking his head Yoshitsune gave me once last mind-blowing kiss before he sat back, watching with a raised eyebrow as Narumi padded over to me.

"Is this some sort of contest? I could easily best you, human." Yoshitsune chuckled as Narumi climbed into the bathtub, gently pushing me back when I tried to raise. "Let's see him do better."

"Narumi, this isn't funny." I muttered, able to turn my eyes away from his obvious erection as he leaned over me giving me a slow and gentle kiss. "But I wouldn't mind seeing whose better." I added and he snorted at me, lying until we were chest to chest. Narumi barely gave me time to rest from my last climax before he thrusts into me and then I'm groaning, my arms wrapped around his neck as he bucks his hips and I'm suddenly aware that Narumi's already half hard.

"He's good but only if he can make you scream." Yoshitsune chuckled from somewhere behind my head and I try to see what my demon's doing but Narumi won't let me, cupping my chin before his mouth finds mine. Kneeling behind me I can hear Yoshitsune;s laughter then his tongue darts into my right ear and I'm groaning from Narumi's slow thrusts and Yoshitsune who tongues my ear.

Narumi slows down only long enough to kiss me and he buries himself deeper into me, gripping my hips as he speeds up. Water from the bathtub spills over the side as he thrusts and I'm panting barely aware that Yoshitsune is now sitting on the bathroom floor laughing at the expression on my face before something shatters in me and I'm groaning from my climax, gripping Narumi's back as he grunts. Then he spills into me and I groan resting my head against his as he holds me tightly.

"Damn. Guess he is better than I thought." Yoshitsune grinned and I snorted as Narumi gently kisses my forehead, climbing from me and as he leans back against the tub I straighten.

"You two will be the death of me." I panted and both demon and human snigger, Narumi gently helping me out of the tub when I stumble. "Now I can't walk properly. Thanks."

Without a second thought Narumi lifted me into his arms and for once I don't care, too exhausted to move as he gently carried me towards the bedroom we now share.


	3. Chapter 3

Groaning I opened my eyes, blinking at the light of the sun as it peeked through the window of our shared bedroom. As soon as I managed to sit my stomach churned and then I was groaning for a whole different reason as I clamped a hand over my mouth, gagging at the bile that threatened to rise from my stomach.

I barely made it to the bathroom last night's rice and noodles making a second appearance into the toilet. Narumi followed a few minutes later finding me with my head buried in the toilet and he sighed, kneeling beside me.

I could feel his hand on my back rubbing slow circles as I silently begged my stomach to stop churning. In a few minutes I emptied my stomach and once I was fairly sure I wouldn't throw up on my bare feet or Narumi I sat back, rubbing at my sore stomach with a faint groan.

"Any better?" Narumi asked and I leaned over slightly, spitting into the toilet before I fixed him with one raised eyebrow. "That bad huh?"

"Yeah and worse. Never drinking sake again. Why do I let you talk me into these things?" I muttered as he helped me up, guiding me towards the sink when my legs wobbled. With his arm around my shoulders I managed to rinse my mouth out and after brushing my teeth I did feel somewhat better, grateful for the help as Narumi gently guided me back to bed.

"Hey you said you wanted to try it, Jean. But next time go easy on it." Narumi chuckled as I leaned against him, rubbing at my forehead with a frown.

Once I returned to the bedroom we both shared I stood on two much less shaky feet, looking over at the mirror I'd picked up since I moved in. Standing in just my underwear I peered at myself and as Narumi watched on from his spot on the bed behind me he stared as I frowned at my reflection. "Something wrong, Jean?" He asked and I sighed, turning to see him sitting on the bed.

"I feel weird. Do I look any different to you?" I asked him and he peered at me for several seconds before he shrugged and I rolled my eyes, turning back to the mirror. "You're a lot of help, Narumi." I grumbled and he chuckled, rising and I blinked as he wrapped both arms around my waist.

"You're looking more beautiful each day?" Narumi tried and I snorted, though he did make me feel better and he smiled when I did lightly kissing my neck. "See? I figured it out."

"Very funny, Narumi but I was being serious." I replied as he gently rubbed my back. "Maybe I'm overthinking....something."

"I wasn't going to ask unless you said something too but I can smell something sweet. Can you smell it too?" Narumi asked and I raised an eyebrow turning my head slightly when he buried his nose in my neck. Taking a deep breath he smiled, a pleasant smell filling his nostrils. "Kind of nice actually. Are you wearing perfume?"

"No. I showered last night though. Could be a bath oil." I suggested, liking the way his nose brushed my left ear next. "Wait no I remember running out. I was going out today to get some more though." I added, shuddering when Narumi's tongue flicked into my left ear.

"Well it makes you smell really good, Jean. I really like it." Narumi muttered, gently pulling me back against his body as he nuzzled and kissed my neck and throat. When he started to gently rub himself against my body I shuddered, realizing just how much he enjoyed the scent.

"Wow....whatever it is I need to buy more if you're going to act like this whenever you smell it." I whispered as he cupped my chin, giving me an open-mouthed kiss that left us panting. As we kissed I barely noticed my summoning tubes resting on Narumi's bedside table or the faint glow coming from one of them though I definitely noticed when someone appeared in a flash of green, hovering beside me as I tilted my head back.

After watching us for about a minute Yoshitsune chuckled as Narumi buried his face in my neck, the sweet scent he couldn't place all he could smell.

"You don't know what that is do you, Summoner?" Yoshitsune asked and I let out a faint moan before I managed to focus enough to see him hovering there. "That smell?"

"N...no idea, Yoshitsune." I gasped as Narumi's hand wandered down my back and I whined as he cupped my backside. "You....know don't you?"

"Yeah, loud and clear. Never heard of it coming from a human female though." Yoshitsune chuckled and I blinked, trying to focus on him instead of Narumi's hands though my boyfriend didn't make it easy to concentrate when he gently stroked my backside with his fingernails.

"W...what is it, Yoshitsune?" I mumbled and even Narumi lifted his head, his eyes traveling the room until they fixed on the spot near my shoulder. "Ca...can you see him, Narumi?"

"Weirdly enough I can actually see him but that's not what worries me. Is there something wrong with Jean, demon?" Narumi asked and Yoshitsune just shook his head, reaching over before he gave my cheek a flick with his fingers. "Is he telling you anything?"

"If you really want to know....you're in heat." Yoshitsune whispered and I blinked my eyes widening as Narumi stared at the demon who just shrugged. "Don't look at me like that, babe. Sometimes it happens."

"Jean, what happened?" Narumi asked as all color drained from my face. "Doll-face, what did he say?" He repeated, his eyes traveling the room before they narrowed.

"I'm a human not a demon." I stammered as Narumi kissed my forehead, staring as I buried my face in his neck. "Not possible."

"He can smell the scent coming off you right?" Yoshitsune asked and when I nodded he chuckled. "It happens pretty rarely but when a female summoner and a male demon negotiated by mating instead of the usual way the woman can sometimes go into heat like a female demon would. Like I said it's very rare but that scent proves it's happening right now. Still it's not all bad."

"So that means every male will be after me now?" I protested, unable to hide a shudder as Narumi's fingers slid into me gently stroking me.

"Seriously? Are you suggesting that..." Narumi trailed off as I nuzzled his throat, kissing his throat as he froze his fingers moving of their own accord.

"Like I said it rarely happens but just to make you feel better you'll only be attractive to your demon and your boyfriend." Yoshitsune stopped speaking as I took a deep breath, filling my nose with my own scent.

"Um....I'm a little lost, Jean. What exactly does all this mean?" Narumi asked, shocked at the change in conversation as he absentmindedly stroked me only pausing when I tilted my head back. Between gasps I mumbled a response and he stared at my face, unable to hide a slow smile. "So you're just as horny as us huh?"

"Y...yeah. Yoshitsune said the sweet smell coming off me makes me really attractive to whoever I've been intimate with which means you and Yoshitsune. Just you two thankfully." I managed and Narumi just blinked, feeling very lost. Once I kissed him with as much passion and heat as I could he just shrugged, not really opposed to the idea as he returned my kiss.

"Yeah knew you liked that idea." Yoshitsune chuckled, slowly removing his armor and as Narumi kissed me I felt strong hands cupping my backside. "Your scent's so strong it'll take both of us to satisfy you, babe." He whispered, sucking on my earlobe as his fingers caressed the cheeks of my backside. "But we'd better set you down before you fall. Wouldn't want our woman to hurt herself." He added, helping Narumi gently lower me to the bed below us.

"Y...yeah that does sound pretty good." I groaned and Narumi, aware of what my demon was doing just snorted at him. "What?" I managed to gasp before Yoshitsune gently lifted me onto his lap and I groaned as he slid into me, holding me against his chest as Narumi tongued my ear.

"Yeah that's it. Feels pretty good having two handsome men taking care of you huh?" Yoshitsune teased as I dug my nails into his back and he chuckled, kissing me gently as Narumi licked and nipped my neck.

Still grinning Yoshitsune lay me back and I groaned as he slid in and out, watching with a grin as Narumi leaned over his lips and mouth moving across my neck and throat. As Narumi kissed me hard Yoshitsune thrust both men enjoying the pants and gasps that spilled from my lips. "Yeah, babe. You love this. Never had two men pleasuring you at once, babe?" Yoshitsune grunted his thrusts faster as Narumi's tongue slipped into my mouth, exploring every inch as Yoshitsune thrust deeper into me. I wrapped my legs around Yoshitsune's waist as he drove himself faster into me grunting in time with my own cries.

I came with a cry as Yoshitsune spilled into me, arching his back as my name fell from his lips. As I lay there groaning Narumi smiled, gentle as he helped me sit. Then Yoshitsune kissed me, his fingers exploring as Narumi lifted me onto his lap nuzzling my neck as he waited patiently for me to recover. Yoshitsune leaned close and I sighed as his tongue found my breasts, giving my nipples a flick with his tongue before he started to suck on my left one.

"You sure this is alright?" Narumi whispered, gently kissing me when I turned my head trying very hard to ignore the warmth in my belly as Yoshitsune kissed and licked his way slowly up and down my belly.

"Y...yeah. It feels right for some reason. Never thought I'd be intimate with two guys." I whispered and he chuckled, his hands moving to my hips before he entered me. Between his gentle thrusts and Yoshitsune's kisses and licks as he explored my bare flesh I panted, unable to speak as they eased the heat flowing through my body. His arms wrapped around my waist Narumi sped up, enjoying the way I groaned as he thrust and thrust Yoshitsune's warm tongue darting across my belly and chest his tongue sucking at my right nipple.

When I came a second time I let out a whine, panting so heavily that Narumi held me against his chest, concerned until Yoshitsune nodded his head. "Sometimes it's a little overwhelming during their first heat." Yoshitsune explained, gentle as he wiped the sweat from my forehead. "But you'll be fine won't you, Jean? You managed to convince me to be your demon after all." He added with a smirk on his lips.

"Jean, you feeling alright?" Narumi asked, still unsure until I rested my head back and he saw the tiny smile on my lips. "Huh you look pretty happy."

"Yeah...never felt so good at being so tired." I mumbled and he chuckled, kissing the top of my head as I curled into his lap. "Could sleep for a week the way I feel."

"Probably should if that's what you first heat is like." Yoshitsune agreed, helping Narumi lay me on my side. It didn't take very long for Jean to fall into a deep sleep not even feeling the warm blanket that both men spread across her naked form.

"Will this happen again, Yoshitsune?" Narumi asked, still a little weirded out at being able to see the demon who just shook his head offering Jean's boyfriend a faint smile.

"It shouldn't but I've never actually come across a human female who came into heat like a demon woman. Just have to hope it doesn't start up again once she wakes." Yoshitsune told him, collecting his armor before he redressed. "I'll leave you two alone. Let me know when she wakes." He asked and Narumi barely nodded before Yoshitsune disappeared, returning to his summoning tube.


	4. Chapter 4

From time to time Narumi wandered into the bedroom to find Jean still curled into the blanket and he smiled, kneeling beside her sleeping form. As he ruflled her hair she sighed still deeply asleep and he smiled at her, deciding to give her a few more hours of sleep.

"I can't believe I can see your demon now, Jean. This is weirdest thing that's ever happened to me....well maybe not the weirdest." Narumi whispered as Jean sighed, not even reacting when he leaned over kissing her forehead. "You can really sleep huh?"

"Not too surprising is it, human?" Yoshitsune commented and Narumi tensed as the demon appeared hovering over Jean's sleeping form. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you, Narumi was it?"

"Yeah but...how do you keep escaping your tube?" Narumi asked, trying not to flinch when the demon hovered closer to Jean his fingers stroking her cheek.

"Some of us can do that. Don't ask me how, Narumi. Anyway she's just taking a well-needed nap after our fun together." Yoshitsune commented as Narumi visibly relaxed though when he kept staring at Yoshitsune the demon sighed, scratching at his cheek.

"Sorry but I've never seen a demon before. Can't help staring." Narumi pointed out and Yoshitsune just chuckled, giving the detective a nod. "So why can I see you?"

"Beats me. It usually doesn't happen so your guess is as good as mine." Yoshitsune responded and Jean groaned, burying her face in the pillow near her head. "Maybe we should take this conversation somewhere else, detective." He whispered as they headed outside the bedroom leaving Jean to catch up on her rest.

"So you don't know really know why I can see you?" Narumi asked and when Yoshitsune shook his head he sighed. "Well that answers that question." He grumbled as he sipped at his coffee, looking on curiously as Yoshitsune stared at the cup.

"What is that you're drinking?" He asked and Narumi gave the demon a grin offering to make him one. "Coffee? I suppose since I am staying here I could try to blend in."

"That's the spirit....uh..." Narumi paused and Yoshitsune sniggered, waving towards the cup and as Narumi hurried away to make the demon a coffee he sniggered to himself.

_I'm a demon, Yoshitsune thought as he waited for the interesting human to return. Not a spirit._

Now holding the cup Yoshitsune peered at the brown liquid for several seconds until Narumi chuckled and with two slightly red cheeks he took a sip. When his eyes widened Narumi laughed at the smile that spread across the demon's cheeks as he took another sip, enjoying the hot beverage. "Tastes pretty good?" Narumi asked and Yoshitsune nodded, deciding that he really liked coffee.

This time when I groaned it was because of the ache in my limbs not due to an upset stomach and as I lay on the bed I stared up at the ceiling.

"What exactly happened to me?" I muttered, rubbing at my eyes as I tried to remember why I ached all over my body. I spent the next few minutes trying to understand why there were blanks in my memory and with another groan of frustration this time I struggled to sit, rubbing at my temple. "Great and now there are spots in my memory."

"Jean, you awake?" Narumi called and I looked towards the open doorway to find my boyfriend standing there. "Hey good afternoon. You look pretty worn out if you don't mind me pointing that out." He added, padding over to my bed and when I tried to rise he grasped my shoulders pushing me back onto the bed.

"Yeah I wouldn't do that, Jean. You could barely stay awake after what we did." Yoshitsune said and I blinked as he fixed me a smug smile. "Wondering why you're so tired, babe?"

"Jean, you really don't remember do you?" Narumi asked and I just shook my head at him, raising an eyebrow when he ran a hand through his curly locks. "Damn."

"I remember a few things but most of the last few hours are a blur. Did something happen that I should know about?" I asked Narumi and he and Yoshitsune exchanged a faint smile. "Wait a second....you can see him?"

"See and hear him, Jean." Yoshitsune agreed and Narumi just fixed me with a grin. "There's a few details you really need to hear, babe. Just listen carefully okay?" He said to me and I gave him a slight nod, already dreading the answer.

After a few minutes of listening to both Narumi and Yoshitsune talk I felt the color drain from my face and Narumi reached over, patting my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around my body. "But it's not all that bad, Jean. You're back to normal now." Yoshitsune explained, looking towards Narumi for help when I swallowed.

"Yeah he's telling the truth, Jean. Other than being a little sore you feel alright huh?" Narumi asked and I nodded, chewing my lip and he gave me a tiny smile. " _Are_ you feeling alright?"

"I think so. Just can't believe I acted like that. I'm not a woman who acts like that." I told them in a small voice and Narumi just shook his head, blinking when I rested my head on his shoulder. "I still feel kind of woozy." I admitted and Yoshitsune nodded at Narumi, reaching over and I sighed as he stroked my hair.

"Not too shocking after what we did." Yoshitsune sniggered and Narumi shot him a frown which just made the demon laugh. "Oh don't give me that look, detective. You were having fun too."

"Guilty on that but can you blame me? With an attractive girlfriend like this what would you do?" Narumi replied and I lifted my head offering my boyfriend a slow smile.

"Could use a few more hours sleep, guys." I mumbled with a yawn and Narumi nodded, lying me back where I yawned. "You two wore me out."

After spending most of the day resting I emerged from the bedroom just in time for dinner. Once I wandered into the office I found Narumi and Yoshitsune kneeling in front of a table and they looked up with twin grins as I rubbed at my eyes.

"Evening. Someone's looking better." Narumi answered as I sat between them and my boyfriend handed me a bowl filled with soup. "I thought you would like tea instead of sake after last night." He added when I saw the three cups sitting on the table.

"Yeah good call, Narumi. That sake was a mistake. Must be a lightweight." I agreed sipping at my tea. "Tastes pretty good."

"Yeah I've always liked tea. Sake is very good though." Yoshitsune answered unable to resist giving my neck a kiss and I felt my cheeks burn as Narumi snorted.

"Oh stop being so annoying, guys." I mumbled, sipping at my soup next as I tried to ignore the laughter of both my demon and my boyfriend.

After dinner I took a quick shower and after I returned to my bed I found Narumi already waiting, a faint smile on his lips. "Where's Raidou and Gouto?" I asked as I knelt beside him and he gave me a tiny grin, brushing a kiss against my lips.

"They went to help Nagi so that leaves us a few days until they return." Narumi explained and Yoshitsune chuckled from his corner of the room as I turned my head.

"Why are you out of your summoning tube, Yoshitsune?" I asked and he smiled at me, wandering over to me as Narumi cupped my chin.

"Babe, I'm not going anywhere. You don't mind do you?" He whispered, kneeling beside me and my eyes widening as his ran his fingers through my hair. "You wouldn't send me back after our fun together?" He asked, chuckling softly when Narumi kissed me.

"I'm going with no on that, Yoshitsune." Narumi laughed, kissing the tip of my nose and I snorted as I lay on my side. After a pause he wrapped his arms around me and I sighed, enjoying his warmth and Yoshitsune just smiled as he lay in front of us.

Despite my annoyance at being teased by not just my boyfriend but also by my supposedly loyal demon I started to feel drowsy the warmth from their bodies lulling me to sleep soon afterwards.

Since we had the next few days to ourselves Narumi made the most of the quiet and I snorted as he wrapped his arms around my waist, chuckling as I turned what I deemed my angry look towards him and then Yoshitsune who smirked at the face I pulled.

"Guys, how am I supposed to get any work done? We still haven't finished inventory or worked out a shopping list since Raidou left to help Nagi fight those demons two days ago." I protested, trying very hard to ignore Narumi who nuzzled my cheek.

"They can wait, Jean. Right now there's only one job I want you to do." Narumi replied and I turned my head enough to fix him with a blank stare. "Sit here and look pretty."

"Oh very funny, guys. I just want to do something constructive." I complained, pulling away and Narumi just shrugged nodding towards Yoshitsune who barely let me take two steps before he swept me into his arms. "That is not helping." I muttered, unable to hide a silly smile when he kissed my neck.

"We're just trying to help you relax. You've been running around too much these last few days and you need to rest. You look worn out." Yoshitsune told me and I sighed, fixing him and then Narumi with a tiny smile. "See?"

"Thanks but I just wanted to be helpful. I wasn't feeling the best the other day and now that I do feel better I want to make myself useful." I explained once Narumi convinced me to sit on his chair. "I know I'm a summoner and all but I haven't really done much."

"You're joking right? Babe, you convinced me to join you and your other demons told me how they joined you. You even protected two of your demons from my wraith when we first met." Yoshitsune pointed out, hovering near Narumi's desk.

"Besides you saved my life and for that I'm always going to be grateful. Now how about you sit here while we work on the files?" Narumi supplied and after a pause I finally nodded, watching with a tiny grin as they walked towards the boxes we'd left on the floor of the office.

_Great so I'm just going to sit here and do nothing? Not a chance._

Shaking my head I searched the desks for the book Raidou had lent me, eventually finding it and as I leaned back in Narumi's chair I started to flick through it. After a few more minutes I found something on demons that I'd missed the first time I'd tried to read the book until Narumi interrupted me.

"Hmm...demons can be negotiated with by besting them in battle, sharing sake or even giving them gifts. Though it is rare some summoners have also gained demon allies of the opposite sex through intimate acts usually performed when the demon is affected by charm spells. Be warned that female summoners have recorded strange symptoms after being intimate with male demons with some having symptoms similar to what female demons experience when they go into heat."

I rolled my eyes after reading that. "Yeah so I've found out the hard way." Shaking my head I continued reading only to feel the color drain from my face as I stared at the last passage. "Be warned not to engage in intimate acts with the same demon or your significant other if either mentions a sweet, fruit-like scent coming from your body. Doing so could result in rare cases of...."

Once I read the rest of the page twice more I started to breathe heavier, setting the book down quickly when my hands trembled.

"You can't be serious. There's no way that that could be true." I muttered quickly to myself, glaring at the book like it had insulted my whole family. "Back you go. I just know someone made that up to stop women from having any relationship with a demon. Oh sure it's fine for a man to go after a female demon but not the other way around." I grumbled. dumping the book back into the drawer before I shut it.

"Just ignore everything you read, Jean. Someone obviously had an issue with a woman some years back and he's just being vindictive." I said with a snort as I turned my attention back to Narumi and Yoshitsune who continued to sort through the files.


	5. Chapter 5

I decided not to mention what I read in Raidou's demon book as I know Narumi and probably Yoshitsune will worry about me. Instead I focus on keeping the office clean and tidy, emptying out Narumi's ashtray and even helping them grocery shop. Even Yoshitsune helped carry some of the bags even if the demon did get some odd looks, well mainly the floating bags anyway.

A few days later I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at my pale skin and red eyes. "Stupid dreams. Can't even get a few hours sleep." I muttered as Narumi toweled his hair dry, looking at me with a faint smile. "Yeah I know what I look like."

"You don't look that bad, Jean." Narumi offered and I fixed him with a raised eyebrow as he draped an arm around my shoulders. "Alright so you look like you haven't slept in days." He admitted dropping a kiss on my left shoulder.

"That's not far off the mark, Narumi. I keep having weird dreams and they keep waking me up." I told him as Narumi dropped a kiss on my right shoulder this time. "You're not even listening are you?" I sighed and he raised his head, tousling my hair as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I am listening, Jean. What kind of dreams are they?" He asked and I snorted as he knelt, kissing my neck as I struggled to remember anything about them.

"I remember something about demons and....well you're going to laugh at me if I tell you." I muttered as Narumi gently hugged me against his chest until I cleared my throat. "Flashes of you and me, sometimes me and Yoshitsune or all three of us....." I trailed off hoping he didn't notice that I was blushing though Narumi just chuckled, nuzzling my neck.

"Yeah I think I get it, doll-face. Still they're just dreams and they don't mean anything." He replied, kissing my neck when I sighed. "Plus I've been worrying about something."

"Like what exactly?" Yoshitsune asked, flashing into the room and I jerked as Narumi's grip tightened. "Sorry I keep forgetting you don't like that."

"Yes I hate it when people and demons scare the crap out of me." I snapped at him and just for a moment both men saw my eyes glowing a deep amber.

"I read the book Raidou brought back from his village. The passage about women who've experienced going into heat like a demon." I told them once I managed to slow my breathing and after a long pause Yoshitsune sniggered. "I don't get what's so funny."

"Babe, you think that you're...." He sniggered again and I snorted, unable to cross my arms against myself due to Narumi's hands as the detective raised an eyebrow at Yoshitsune. "Babe, it'll take more than one bout of amazing sex between us for that to happen. At least two or three love-making sessions before there's any possibility that you could be burdened."

"Jean, did you think you could be pregnant?" Narumi asked and I nodded, burying my face in my hands when even Narumi chuckled. "Doll-face, even if you were it would take weeks for you to know right? You haven't even had morning sickness yet."

"No offense but we'd have to have sex again when you're in heat, Jean. Which I doubt will happen again so don't worry about it." Yoshitsune replied, kneeling in front of me before he stroked my forehead with his fingers.

"B..but I've been having these weird dreams about sex between you and Narumi and me." I admitted and he chuckled, lightly kissing my nose. "Could you laugh any harder? Knew I shouldn't have mentioned my dreams to you two."

"Everyone has dreams like that at some point in their lives, Jean. Besides I doubt you'd want to get pregnant while you were in heat. Aside from the mood swings you would have an accelerated pregnancy." Yoshitsune explained and when I raised both eyebrows he smiled at me. "You'd only be pregnant for roughly three to four months instead of what human females usually go through." He said, looking towards Narumi when my boyfriend supplied the answer. "So nine months? Whoa. Plus you could have more than one offspring."

"Glad I'm human then." I whispered, trying to ignore Narumi who had his nose buried in my neck. "While I am enjoying this what are you doing, Narumi?" He didn't respond at first too busy nuzzling my throat and Yoshitsune's eyes widened as he took a deep shaky breath.

"H...hate to break this to you, babe but....I can smell you from here. You're in heat again." Yoshitsune stammered, unable to stop himself from leaning in close enough to breathe in a sharp scent. "The smell's even sharper now. Probably means you're very fertile but I'm not an expert." He grunted, kissing me before I could react. The kiss left me panting and as Narumi's hands explored my body Yoshitsune kissed my lips, lightly sucking on the lower one.

"B...but you said I couldn't go into heat again." I gasped, arching my back when Narumi's hands wandered to my backside and as his fingers buried themselves into me Yoshitsune nuzzled my throat.

"I...th...thought so too, babe. Looks like all three of us were wrong." Yoshitsune groaned, unable to tear his eyes away from my face as I tilted my head back. With my head resting on Narumi's chest I groaned my hips moving as Narumi's fingers slid out only to delve inside me again and after a full minute Yoshitsune's hands moved to my chest.

Sliding off my bra Yoshitsune tossed it aside, his fingers moving to my nipples and I whined as he teased them until they hardened. "Babe, it's okay. Just relax and let us make you feel better." Yoshitsune whispered, his tongue licking at my breasts before he captured one of my nipples with his mouth sucking on it.

"W....what if I....get....?" I couldn't even finish, Narumi's fingers stroking me faster and as Yoshitsune kissed and sucked at my nipples I whined deep in my throat. Narumi's fingers brought me to the edge only to withdraw kissing me softly as I panted though as soon as I relaxed he slipped his fingers inside, staring all over again.

I soon lost track of how many times Narumi teased me with his fingers. "N...Narumi....please. I can't take anymore." I whimpered and he finally grinned, his strokes hard and fast until I cried out as I saw stars his arms around me as my climax hit. Panting softly I felt Narumi's fingers withdraw, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"Shhh....it's okay. Just breathe." Narumi grunted, kissing the top of my head as I panted. "That any better?" He asked and I groaned, Yoshitsune capturing a nipple between his teeth and after lightly sucking on it he leaned back.

"Y...yeah." I agreed though barely a minute had passed before I heard Narumi breathing rapidly and I tilted my head to stare up at him. "Narumi, are you alright?" I asked as he shifted and I let out a gasp as he brushed his crotch against my backside, making me very much aware of his erection.

"S..sorry but I couldn't help myself. You smell so good and I just..." Narumi trailed off trying to move away until I turned around in his lap and as Yoshitsune looked on with a faint smile I kissed Narumi, the kiss ending and as I nuzzled his throat I brushed my hips back and forth against his crotch. "J...Jean....you have to stop otherwise..." He bit back a groan his head tilting back as I slid down over his erection panting a little before I shifted away.

"Don't like being teased huh?" I managed to groan and he snorted at me as I turned my back on him. After a few seconds I slid down over his erection, facing Yoshitsune this time who grinned at me. Shaking his head Narumi had had enough and this time he grasped my hips preventing me from getting away and I moaned as he started to move.

"Man never seen this side of you, summoner. You are wild." Yoshitsune laughed, watching with a grin as Narumi thrust into me and after staring at the two of us for several minutes Yoshitsune just shook his head. Yoshitsune's fingers teased my nipples and I moaned, feeling Narumi's fingernails digging into me as he took me from behind.

While I rested from my climax Narumi smiled down at me, holding me close as I panted. "Babe, I think we're past the point of no return. You sure you want to risk it?" He grunted, still flushed from his own climax and I sighed as Yoshitsune gently ran his fingernails across one of my bare legs. As his fingernails trailed further up I could feel my demon's eyes on my face as if he wasn't sure.

"I....think so, Narumi. Can't believe I'm suddenly the sort of woman who'd let two men make love to her at once." I whispered and Yoshitsune suddenly smiled, looking at my flushed skin. "Yeah I don't think I could just wait this heat out." I agree, ,y skin burning and my lower belly still aching and Yoshitsune chuckled as Narumi helped me onto his lap where I immediately noticed how turned on the demon was from watching me and Narumi mate in front of him.

"Yeah, babe. I'm ready for you. Wanna play?" Yoshitsune whispered, nipping at my throat as I reached down gripping his hips and he chuckled kissing my throat and neck. "You feel so good." He groaned, draping his arms around my neck as Narumi stumbled to his feet. "Don't want to stay and watch like last time?" He teased Narumi who just shook his head, rubbing at his eyes.

"Some of us need to work for a living, Yoshitsune. Going to take a shower first though otherwise I'll probably scare any potential clients away." Narumi laughed, giving me one quick smile before he disappeared out the door heading for the bathroom.

Now left with only Yoshitsune I moaned, gripping him tightly as he started to move nuzzling my throat. "Babe, you sure you want to mate with me? Could make you pregnant with more than one offspring you know? You did get laid by Narumi already." He pointed out between grunts of pleasure and I leaned in close enough to kiss him hard, liking the way he nipped at my lips as I ground my hips against his. "Bet you'll have a whole litter. You'd probably look gorgeous with a belly on you. Never breed a human before especially not a pretty summoner like you."

"Never thought about having more than one. Too late to worry about that now, Yoshitsune." I groaned and he laughed, keeping me pressed to his chest as he thrust deeper into me and I whined as he bucked harder and faster. "S...slow down, Yoshitsune. Can't take too much more." I mumbled, my lolling back as he licked at my throat running his tongue along my neck as he sped up.

"Sure you can, babe. You're loving going into heat aren't you? Having both Narumi and I take real good care of you." Yoshitsune chuckled, grunting before he gently pushed me back against the bed still bucking his hips.

Narumi had just left his shower and was now in the process of toweling himself dry when he heard a loud cry coming from his bedroom and he froze, concerned until he heard Yoshitsune's equally loud groan and he chuckled. "Geeze, Yoshitsune. Don't be too rough on my girlfriend." He muttered, as he wiped the water from his body, wrapping the towel around his waist before he padded towards the bedroom.

Still panting as Yoshitsune lifted me up and I rested my head against his, noticing the grin on his face. "Damn....why am I always the one out of breath?" I complained and he sniggered, reaching up to stroke my cheek.

"You were just laid by two men, Jean. I'm kind of shocked you lasted this long." Yoshitsune teased and I let out a shaky breath, exhaustion hitting me as soon as he finished speaking.

"Jean, are you alright?" Narumi called from the bedroom door but I couldn't even lift my head as he walked in looking towards Yoshitsune who just smiled.

"She's just exhausted, detective. Jean just needs a nap and she'll be fine. Right, babe?" Yoshitsune answered as I snugged against him, closing my eyes. I barely felt him and Narumi helping me onto the bed much too tired to even move as they covered me with a warm blanket.

"You just get some rest okay? We'll be outside if you need anything." Narumi offered but by then Jean was already fast asleep and he smiled at her, gently stroking her hair as she snuggled into the blanket her head resting on the pillow beside her.

"We should let my summoner sleep, Narumi. She's had a long morning." Yoshitsune suggested, dressing before he tiptoed towards the open doorway. "You coming'?" He asked when Narumi kept staring down at Jean.

"Fine I'm going." Narumi sighed giving his girlfriend one quick look before he followed demon outside into the hallway, closing the door quietly behind him. "What exactly did you do to her?" He asked Yoshitsune as they headed for his office though as Yoshitsune started to answer Narumi raised his hand. "Nothing graphic just the basics."

"For the record I wasn't going to be graphic, Narumi. Besides after you had your way with Jean she was still acting like a female demon in heat so I explained what could happen if we mated as well. Jean knew the risks but she still wanted to go ahead so we had sex. I guess we'll know in a few days if she's pregnant." Yoshitsune explained, letting out a breath when Narumi fixed his stare on the demon. "I did tell her the risks but that didn't stop her."

"Yeah I understand, Yoshitsune. You care about Jean the same way I do don't you?" Narumi asked, running a hand through his hair and Yoshitsune nodded, giving the detective a quick grin. "Man never thought I'd be talking to a demon."

"I never thought I'd let anyone be my summoner. But Jean's different to any summoner I've ever seen in the last few years. She risked getting hurt sending Fenrir away and even protected Lilim when she struck me with a charm spell. Lady has guts." Yoshitsune told him once they reached the office and Narumi wandered over to the desk, sitting with a sigh into his office chair.

"Yeah I could do with a sit down myself." Yoshitsune admitted, floating towards the couch and as he settled into it Narumi gave the demon a quick grin that he echoed. "That woman's something else."


	6. Chapter 6

This time when I woke from my nap I remembered everything that had happened only hours before. I climbed to my feet with a tiny smile, not in the least embarrassed at my actions as I picked up my discarded clothing.

Narumi looked up from his desk giving me a smile as I headed his way, planting a kiss on the detective's lips in full view of Yoshitsune who had been flicking through Raidou's book when I entered the room. "You came by at the right time, babe. We were about to head out for lunch." Yoshitsune told me, setting the book down on the desk before he pulled me into a hug smirking at Narumi when he rolled his eyes at the demon.

"Jean's my girlfriend." Narumi pointed out, climbing out from behind the desk and I giggled as Yoshitsune smirked at the detective. "Anyway let's get going." He sighed as we headed for the door and I smiled to Narumi snatched up my hand once Yoshitsune finally released me.

I walked alongside Narumi as Yoshitsune hovered off the ground, making me giggle when he shot in front of random people. When they bumped into thin air I had to fight back laughter as they spun around, looking directly at Yoshitsune who just shrugged enjoying the look of confusion on anyone who walked into him.

Yoshitsune got bored of this game after a few minutes, flying over to me and I blinked as he intertwined his fingers through mine. "You're just trying to make me jealous, Yoshitsune." Narumi muttered and the demon just sniggered at the frown he received.

"Of course I am. Is it working?" Yoshitsune commented and Narumi just snorted, keeping his hand on mine as we crossed the street heading towards the nearby restaurant.

Once we arrived Narumi made three orders of soba noodles, waiting until the waiter walked away before he motioned to a third seat. With a quick nod Yoshitsune settled into it hoping that no one would try to borrow it.

"So how is our lover feeling?" Yoshitsune asked a few minutes after our meals arrived and I coughed, staring at my demon companion who just shrugged. "It's an honest question."

"Yes but calling Jean our lover?" Narumi hissed, glancing around in case anyone heard him. "Oh yeah. No one else but me and Jean can see you right?" He added, sinking back into his chair as Yoshitsune sniggered.

"I'm just fine, Yoshitsune. Not so sure about Narumi. He does look a bit peaked." I answered once I swallowed my mouthful my lips curling into a smile at the sight of Narumi's two red cheeks. "Nice of you to ask though."

"Can we please not discuss this until we're back at the agency?" Narumi grumbled, ignoring both of us so he could focus on his own noodles. I exchanged a smile with Yoshitsune who sniggered deciding that he could add soba noodles to the growing list of human foods he liked.

As we walked back to the agency an hour or so later I had a smile on my face, feeling full from both my lunch and dessert. Crossing the street we were only a few feet from the agency when I stumbled, nearly falling on the road until Narumi and Yoshitsune caught me.

"Sorry. My legs haven't recovered from before." I breathed as they steadied me on the sidewalk not leaving until I let out a breath. "I'm alright just need to sit down as soon as we get back."

"Yeah you do look a little flushed." Narumi agreed, draping an arm around my shoulders as he helped me walk the short distance back to the agency. After some careful thought he handed the keys over to Yoshitsune, who blinked back at him. "They're for the door." He explained and Yoshitsune nodded, darting back to the office before Narumi had a chance to add anything else. Shaking his head Narumi wrapped his other arm around my waist careful as I limped the rest for the way back, wincing a little at the ache in my ankle.

"There we go." Narumi said, helping me onto the couch and I sagged into the well-worn cushions, letting out a breath as he quickly went looking for the bandages he'd purchased the other day. Now left with Yoshitsune for company I watched as the demon hovered at my side looking down at my red ankle with a frown.

"Just a sprain. I'll be alright." I reassured him as he knelt running his fingers across the redness and I caught my breath making him pull away. "Just a little tender but it'll heal eventually. My own fault for being too eager to get home."

"Yeah maybe. But you look pretty happy." Yoshitsune observed, sitting beside me on the couch as Narumi went looking for ointment for my leg next after dropping the bandages on his desk along the way.

"Yeah a good meal will do that to you." I pointed out, rubbing at my full stomach and he chuckled giving me a gentle kiss and my cheeks reddened.

"Couldn't resist." Yoshitsune commented when I snorted and he laughed, running his fingers across my shirt when I didn't move away. "Wait until you're too big to move, babe."

"Very funny, Yoshitsune." I grumbled, remembering his talk on how risky it would be to have sex while in a pseudo heat brought on by our unusual summoner and demon bond. "I hope not. Being full of food's one thing but being pregnant with one or more offspring...not sure I could handle that."

"You like the idea admit it, babe." Yoshitsune teased, sliding my shirt up and I jerked as he ran his fingernails over my exposed belly. "Babe, you think being in heat's bad. Wait until you're pregnant, hormonal and begging for us to take the ache away." He whispered, lightly licking at my ear and I snorted not completely opposed to the idea. Noting the tiny smile he grinned at me, kissing my throat. "Yeah bet you'd like to have our babies in your belly."

"Yoshitsune, what kind of weird ideas are you giving Jean?" Narumi asked, standing near his desk with a roll of bandages in one hand and the tube of ointment he'd finally located in his desk drawer in the other. Yoshitsune just smirked at the detective, moving back so that Narumi could kneel beside me.

"I was just pointing out that Jean's going to put on a little weight soon. Or a lot." Yoshitsune laughed and Narumi snorted, trying very hard not to laugh at the sudden visual image he had of his girlfriend. "Just teasing, babe. But I could see it happening."

"Darn it. Would you two stop making fun of me? I'm not pregnant." I snapped at them, finally losing my patience and Narumi coughed as I crossed my arms my eyes narrowed at them.

"Jean, your eyes are very pretty." Yoshitsune pointed out and I sighed, rolling said eyes towards the ceiling as Narumi decided to finally check on my ankle. I didn't even notice the care he'd given me as I continued to glower at them, frustrated by the jokes at my expense.

"There you go, Jean. Just keep your weight off it and it should heal." Narumi said, biting back a grin when I snorted. "I didn't mean it like that, doll-face. Honest."

"Yeah, yeah. I just tripped over the sidewalk and nothing else. You don't need to worry so much about me." I sighed and Narumi nodded, Yoshitsune fixing me with a slow smile. "No more jokes about possible weight gain either."

"Alright already, babe." Yoshitsune agreed and I grinned, thinking that was the end of it.

Until less than a week later and as I struggled to reach the top shelf to return a box of files I felt a hand on the box, effortlessly setting it down. The hand belonged to Yoshitsune who smirked when I sighed, kneeling as I reached for the next box within reach.

"Need a hand?" Yoshitsune asked and I just shook my head, perfectly capable of putting a few boxes away. But as I lifted the next one I winced, my head feeling light and the box tumbled to the floor files spilling everywhere as I took a deep breath. "Babe, you okay?" Yoshitsune asked, setting a hand on my shoulder when I took several short, sharp breaths to calm myself.

"Y...yeah. Just felt a little woozy all of a sudden." I admitted, reaching for the scattered files only to find Narumi standing nearby. Once he saw me struggling he immediately set his coffee cup on the desk hurrying over to help me clean.

"Jean, what's wrong? You look as white as my shirt." Narumi pointed out, draping an arm around my shoulders when I tried to fix the mess. "Let us handle then files and you rest on the couch." He suggested even as I tried to lift the box, my breathing irregular.

"Come on, babe. You really look pale." Yoshitsune agreed and with two against one I finally nodded, allowing Narumi to help me to my feet and as he walked me to the couch Yoshitsune picked up the dropped box. Once Narumi helped me onto the couch he touched my forehead, noting that I didn't seem to have a fever.

"You don't feel hot. Just lightheaded huh?" Narumi asked once I described the feeling I had. "Hmm....not sure what it is. Maybe you're just overworked. You did help rearrange the files and help with the shopping the past few days." Narumi commented as he lifted my right wrist, checking my pulse next. "A little fast."

"I just felt a little dizzy. Maybe I have been working too hard." I admitted and Narumi nodded, lightly brushing his lips against my forehead before he tousled my hair.

"That's probably it, Jean. Why don't you sit here, maybe take a nap while we clear up this mess?" Narumi suggested, regretting the words when I lowered my head slightly chewing my lower lip. "Jean, you've been helping around the office for the last few days and you're tired. If you keep working this hard you'll collapse."

"I didn't know how hard I was working until I tried to lift that box. Just wanted to feel like I was doing something constructive." I explained and Narumi cracked a smile at me, kissing my forehead and I raised my head slightly a small smile appearing on my lips.

"Babe, you work harder than anyone I know. Especially Narumi." Yoshitsune put in and I snorted as Narumi raised an eyebrow at the demon who had finished putting the files back in order. "Just kidding, detective." He added with a smirk as Narumi left my side, grabbing another box before he set it back.

"I hope so, Yoshitsune. You're staying here rent-free remember?" Narumi shot back and Yoshitsune snorted with laughter as the detective rolled his eyes. "See what I have to put up with?" He asked me and I nodded, lying on my side as the two men resumed fixing the files.

"There, finished." Yoshitsune commented, wiping at his forehead and Narumi chuckled as he crossed the room heading for his girlfriend. "Hey wait for me." He called, cringing when Jean groaned rolling over onto her back.

Shaking his head at the demon Narumi leaned over, his lips curling into a grin as Jean sighed still very much asleep. "Wonder what she's dreaming about." Yoshitsune whispered and Narumi just shrugged, enjoying how peaceful Jean looked right now.

Hearing the door open they glanced over, Yoshitsune more focused on Jean who didn't stir as Raidou walked into the office accompanied by Gouto who immediately leapt onto the desk curling up. "How did the case go?" Narumi asked and Raidou gave him a slight smile.

"After Nagi and I traveled to the village we managed to convince the demons to move a little further away." Raidou explained, looking at Yoshitsune for long enough for Gouto to notice.

"He's still here because of Jean." Gouto told him with a yawn, enjoying the warm sunlight as it peeked through the window.

"So they just up and left after a stern talking to? Good work, Raidou." Narumi said, keeping his voice down in case he woke Jean. Getting an eye-roll from Gouto he stared at the cat until Gouto looked over at Raidou.

"We did get into a battle but after Nagi and I beat up a few of their clan the rest decided to negotiate with us. Thankfully they left on peaceful terms." Raidou said, glancing over when Jean shifted onto her side next. "Is there some reason Jean's sleeping on the couch?"

"Jean's been helping us around the office and she wore herself out. She nearly fainted and so we convinced her to take a nap." Narumi explained and Yoshitsune just nodded, his attention focused a little too much on his summoner which made Gouto chuckle.

"Something funny, cat?" Yoshitsune growled and Gouto paused, climbing to his feet before the cat stretched his green eyes narrowing when Yoshitsune's hand went to his sword. Noticing this Narumi stepped in between them when Gouto bared his claws.

"Hey no fighting in here!" Narumi snapped at them, everyone quickly looking towards Jean who just groaned in her sleep." What is wrong with the pair of you?" He scolded as Gouto smirked at Yoshitsune, the demon taking his hand away from his sword before he shook himself.

"Don't know why I got so angry, Narumi." Yoshitsune apologized, worried that he'd woken Jean until he realized that she was still sleeping soundly and he let out a breath.

"No problem, Yoshitsune. Not sure I raised my voice like that." Narumi agreed as Gouto snorted, returning to his spot on the desk.

"Why did you react like that?" Raidou asked, frowning when Narumi and Yoshitsune just shrugged both clearly not sure why they'd gotten so angry. "Gouto, do you have any ideas?" He asked his mentor and after a pause Gouto yawned.

"With your nose you can't smell it but it's coming from Jean, Raidou." Gouto explained, glancing at Jean who stretched her arms still dozing despite everyone talking. "Yoshitsune, you know what that smell is right? Never thought I'd smell it coming from a human woman though." He asked the demon who leaned over Jean, taking a deep breath before he blinked his lips curling into a tiny smile as they stared at him.

"Yep. Despite what Jean thought she's already in the first few days of pregnancy." Yoshitsune commented and Narumi's mouth actually dropped as he stared at Jean. Now very lost Raidou looked towards his mentor for some explanation and Yoshitsune sighed.

"Jean and I had an...interesting negotiation in the training halls. After that Jean went through a kind of heat like what female demons go through a day or so later." Yoshitsune answered and getting no interruptions he kept going. "So Jean and I....plus Narumi kind of....mated with her. Not against her will of course." He quickly added, raising his eyebrow at Gouto narrowed hsi green eyes.

"Narumi, what did you do?" Gouto asked and after Raidou repeated his question Narumi snorted crossing his arms against his chest.

"Hey Jean's my girlfriend and it's not like we haven't been intimate before." Narumi protested as Yoshitsune chuckled. "Besides I couldn't help it. There was this sweet smell coming from her and it made me feel....." He trailed off not want to add anymore as his cheeks heated up.

"Wait so because you two were intimate with her she's pregnant?" Raidou asked, feeling his cheeks burn at the thought of his friend and fellow summoner being intimate with Narumi and her demon, Yoshitsune. "No offense, Narumi but it take more than a few days to know if someone's pregnant."

"Narumi already told me that, summoner. Besides demon women can get pregnant a few days after being intimate with someone so that's what happened to Jean apparently." Yoshitsune commented, finding the whole situation amusing as he smirk at Narumi who just sighed curling a strand of hair around his finger.

"Jean's going to murder us once she finds out." Narumi sighed, already dreading the conversation he was going to have with his girlfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

Finding myself alone I sighed, dangling my feet off the couch as my eyes wandered the room. Bored I decided to do something though as soon as I climbed from the couch my bladder protested. Sighing I limped the short distance to the bathroom, relieving myself before I flushed. As I was washing my hands in the sink I happened to glance down at my shirt, tugging it down slightly when it slipped up as soon as I leaned over to rinse the soap from my fingers.

"That's funny. It's never done that before." I muttered, turning off the tap and after a pause I lifted the top exposing the pink skin of my stomach. "Huh doesn't look any different."

Walking over to the mirror I turned one way then the other examining myself only to finally let out a snort. "Great now I'm worrying about nothing. I haven't felt sick or hungry more than usual so I'm fine." I muttered, unaware someone had heard every word as I slid the top down.

"Hey, babe. How's the ankle?" Yoshitsune asked and I whirled around to find my demon hovering off the floor a tiny smile on his lips once he saw my shirt sticking up enough to expose my belly. "Damn already looking pregnant." Yoshitsune whispered and I rolled my eyes, turning back to the mirror again as I tried to fix my misbehaving shirt.

"Nahh, babe. You shouldn't hide that belly." Yoshitsune told me and I yelped as he wrapped an arm around my waist his other hand sliding up the shirt fully. Before I could react he ran his fingers over my stomach and I couldn't help uttering a sigh, my head tilting back as he stroked the bare flesh. "Yeah see you like it don't you? You're definitely pregnant if you already letting off a scent." He whispered into my ear, tonguing it as his fingers found my bellybutton.

"W...what are you talking about? I'm not pregnant....I don't think so anyway." I muttered, finding the sensation of his fingers as he stroked my belly wonderful and without realizing it a warmth filled my stomach. "Could I really be?" I added as he nuzzled my neck, burying his nose in my hair as his fingers stroked.

"Yeah...you have a stronger scent now. Means you're already mated to me and Narumi so you're off-limits to anyone else." Yoshitsune muttered, leaning in and as our lips met he pressed his hips against mine. "You're going to get so big with our babies."

"Whose babies?" Narumi asked and Yoshitsune turned his head to see the detective standing in the doorway one eyebrow raised at me and my demon who held me close. "Yoshitsune, you sure she's really....pregnant?"

"Sure as I'm a demon, Narumi. You can smell that scent right?" He asked Narumi who drew in a breath immediately feeling lightheaded and he grasped the doorknob, blinking. "Yeah it's strong. Makes you giddy right?"

"W...whoa. Yeah it does." Narumi said, rubbing at his forehead with his fingers. "So I guess we have some explaining to do huh, Jean?" He added both of his eyebrows raised when I swayed my hips, liking having Yoshitsune pressed against me.

"It...it's alright, guys. Yoshitsune warned me this could happen." I whispered, draping an arm around Yoshitsune's neck as he kissed my throat. "Don't really mind now though. Like the idea." I agreed and Narumi relaxed, a weight lifted from his mind as he wandered over.

"Gotta say I'm happy you agree, babe. Going to love watching you get bigger. Already beautiful and you're not even showing yet." Yoshitsune mumbled as he pushed down my pants. "Wanna play with us?" He asked as Narumi stepped over, gently releasing me so Narumi could cuddle me next.

"Y...yeah. My stomach feels really warm all of a sudden." I mumbled as Narumi's arms wrapped around my waist his hips moving against mine.

"That's your hormones, babe. They'll only get stronger as you get more pregnant. Might have one or two....maybe even more." Yoshitsune told me, grinning as Narumi freed himself and then I was groaning as he slid into me. "A litter's a possibility too."

"W...wonder what they'll look like?" I groaned as Narumi gripped my hips, kissing me when I turned my head. "Me, you and Narumi?"

"Demon but probably with you and Narumi's eyes." Yoshitsune commented, arms crossed as he watched Narumi mate with me. "Never seen a human female birth demon, or half-demon, young. Gonna be interesting." He added as I groaned, my arm draped around Narumi's neck as he thrust into me. Taking care not to hurt me Narumi held me close to his chest and I groaned as he mated with me, letting out a grunt as he spilled into me.

"I didn't hurt you did I, Jean?" Narumi asked as I whined, carefully withdrawing and with a snigger Yoshitsune stepped close.

"Jean hasn't come yet, detective. Let me help her." Yoshitsune explained and Narumi nodded, zipping himself up before he moved back. "It's okay, darling. I'll make you come." He told me holding me in his arms. Hovering off the floor he removed his pants and I moaned as he entered me, making sure that I came first before he did.

Later I decided to take a shower though Narumi helped me, washing the sweat from my body before I dressed in fresh clothes. Moving back to the office I retrieved the book that Raidou had lent me, looking for the last page I'd been reading.

Once I found it I continued on finding even more information about what happens when a human breeds with a demon and with an eye-roll I started to read.

"When a female human conceives with a demon she will experience some of the following symptoms: weight gain, morning sickness though rare, heat cycles and increased hormones as well as an increased appetite." At that second last one I chuckled to myself. "So I've noticed. Wonder if it says anything about how many offspring I might have?" I whispered, not noticing that Narumi and Yoshitsune were watching on just as curious. "Numbers are unknown as cases of human to demon pregnancy are rare but at least three to four...though the number could be higher."

Oh perfect. So I could even have four or five? At least it's not a human pregnancy. Hate to try and walk with more than two for nine months.

"Something wrong?" Narumi asked, sitting beside me on the couch and I handed him the book pointing out the passage. Once he read it, mouthing the words as he went he blinked eyes slowly widening as he stared at Yoshitsune.

"Calm yourself, human. It's very rare for even a demon to have more than four babies at a time. Never been a recorded case of a human female birthing any offspring anyway. This is going to be interesting." Yoshitsune said and Narumi let out a breath, patting me on the shoulder and I sighed. Resting my head back on the couch I watched as Narumi handed the book to Yoshitsune next when the demon approached us.

"Yeah there's a lot we don't know. First hand experience huh?" Yoshitsune told me and I snorted, resting my palm on my belly. "Forgot to tell you but the demon offspring don't need to be looked after once they're born. Only hang around for a week before since they're born pretty much about to take care of themselves." He added and I let out a breath having been dreading how I was going to take care of multiple babies.

"That's a relief. I mean I could probably afford to feed one or two but not twenty." Narumi joked and I rolled my eyes at him, indicating my belly. "Yeah I was joking, Jean. You're the pregnant one and not me."

"Obviously, Narumi. I knew the risks and I still couldn't stop myself." I whispered, getting a sudden hug from Narumi that left me feeling slightly better. "Still....it might not be all bad."

"Huh so you do like the idea?" Yoshitsune asked, his smile teasing as he hovered in front of me. "Thought so. Now are you hungry?" When I nodded he chuckled, darting off towards the kitchen as Narumi relaxed his grip on my shoulders.

"You sure you're alright with this? It must be a lot to handle." Narumi said and I sighed, resting my head against his. "You can tell us you know."

"It is a lot to take in but I can handle it. I handled being a summoner without any training." I replied and he broke into a smile, kissing my forehead and I giggled.

Though I soon found myself changing my mind as the first week rushed by and I found myself standing in the bathroom mirror again, the top I'd been wearing for the last few week tight around my middle.

"Darn. It's only been a week and it doesn't even sit right." I complained, tugging the top down but it just slipped up exposing my belly. "Work with me here." I muttered, making another attempt and Yoshitsune sighed.

Shaking his head he darted forward and I yelped as he tugged the offending shirt up and over my head, tossing it aside before he gently cradled my belly. "Come on, babe. You should just wear something bigger. Don't want to be uncomfortable do you?"

"No but I don't want to look huge." I sighed and he snorted, running his fingers over my growing belly. "Could you stop that?" I added not that he would and I sighed, resting my head against his chest as he explored.

"Not when you like being touched so much, beautiful." Yoshitsune agreed, running just the tips of his fingernails across the bare skin and I let out a shaky breath. "That's right. Having a bigger belly suits you right? You're going to get even bigger as the days and weeks go by."

"Quit reminding me, Yoshitsune." I mumbled as he ran his fingernails across my navel. "Not going to be easy being pregnant."

"You say that now but I know better." Yoshitsune answered, lightly kissing my neck as his fingers stroked my skin. "You like the thought of being pregnant with our babies, your belly getting rounder as the pregnancy goes on and on...." He trailed off when I bit back a gasp, shuddering as he slipped a finger past my underpants and directly into me. "Yeah see? You're already getting worked up."

"Yoshitsune, you have your fingers in me. Of course I'm going to get worked up." I protested, uttering a faint moan as he slid his fingers deeper. "Ohhh....that's the spot."

"That was easy, babe. Hormones are making you really turned on huh?" Yoshitsune teased, liking at my left ear as his fingers slid slowly in and out of me. "Going make you admit you like the thought of your belly getting bigger with our children."

"Ngh...stop it, Yoshitsune." I groaned, torn between pushing the demon away and letting him keeping teasing me. In the end I pulled away from him and he chuckled as I narrowed my eyes at him. "Darn hormones. Making me an easy target." I complained crossing my arms and Yoshitsune just grinned as I peered at my reflection.

"Yeah sure blame it on hormones." Yoshitsune laughed, wrapping his arms around me. "Face it, beautiful you like the fact you're getting a belly on you." He said, running the tip of his tongue along the back of my neck and I tilted my head back not pushing him away as he gently cradled my belly.

"Yoshitsune, stop teasing our lover." Narumi scolded and the demon snorted, releasing me as Narumi crossed his arms.

"Just having some fun with her, Narumi. Anyway I'm going to take a nap in my summoning tube." Yoshitsune answered with a yawn and after winking at me he walked away.

"He's a pain sometimes but he's pretty protective." Narumi observed, walking over to me and I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. "But you are getting bigger. It does suit you." He remarked as he rested his hand on my growing belly and when he started to gently run his fingers across my bare skin I groaned.

"S...sorry. Just a little sensitive right now. Yoshitsune keeps going on and on about my belly growing." I stammered and Narumi sniggered, kissing my neck as he stroked my belly enjoying my tiny gasps.

"Doll-face, I like it. Wonder how big you're going to get?" Narumi whispered, nuzzling my neck and I leaned back against his chest when he massaged my belly. "Does that feel good?"

"Y...yeah. Didn't want to say anything but I like it when you or Yoshitsune touch my belly. Can't believe you and Yoshitsune bred me." I mumbled and he chuckled, cradling my belly with his hands as he nuzzled my neck.

"Yeah neither can we but you look pretty with a slight belly. Don't take this the wrong way but I'm kind of wondering what you'll look like when you're further into this pregnancy." Narumi admitted and I smiled, whining softly when he caressed my navel. "Didn't think I'd ever admit that to you."

"Narumi, even Yoshitsune keeps going on and on about how pregnant I'll get. Think the scent's turning him on." I whispered and Narumi laughed, turning me around so he could kiss me. "Don't think I'm being cold to you but I'm kind of hungry."

"No problem, Jean. Thought you would be so how about I make us some lunch?" Narumi grinned and I nodded, getting one more very careful hug before Narumi headed for the kitchen. I picked up the t-shirt that Yoshitsune had discarded but after I pulled it back on it slipped up and I rolled my eyes, dropping it to the bathroom floor.

"Before I forget here's one of my shirts." Narumi called and I looked up as he walked back into the room, handing me a white shirt. "Yeah your old one looks a tiny bit tight." He pointed out and I just shrugged, pulling it on over my bra. "That looks much better." He commented, kissing my cheek and after he walked away I grinned noting that it hung past my waist easily hiding my growing belly.

"Thank goodness for that." I said as I followed him, stopping in the office before I took a seat on the couch. "Perfect. Nice of Narumi to lend me one of his shirts. Not sure what I would have done if he hadn't."

"Here we are. Fresh sandwiches and coffee....oh and tea for you." Narumi told me and I frowned as he handed me a cup of green tea. "I know, Jean but caffeine's bad for you right now. Well I think so but I'm not sure with demon babies."

"It's fine, Narumi. Going to have to take better care of myself for the next few months. Just until the babies are born." I agreed and he smiled at me, sitting beside me as soon as I took a sip of my tea. "Mmm tastes pretty good actually."

"Want a sandwich?" He asked, offering me the plate and I smiled taking one with cheese, tomato and lettuce. It didn't take more than a few bites to finish it off before I started on another and he chuckled still eating his own by the time I polished off a third.

"That's much better. Never thought I'd have an appetite like that." I said with a sigh as I rested my head on the back of the couch and Narumi sniggered, finishing his sandwich as I raised an eyebrow.

"Never seen you eat that much, Jean. Especially not in one go." He teased and I just shrugged, resting my hands on my full belly. "Still you need the energy."

"Of course I do. You're not the one who's pregnant." I sighed and he nodded, setting down his empty place before he leaned against me draping an arm around my shoulder. The kiss he planted on my lips left me red-faced but happy and he smiled as I rested my head on his chest next.

"You two are sweet." Tae commented and my head jerked up as she wandered over standing next the couch while I stared at her. After rubbing at her chin for several seconds she grinned at me, tapping her pen against a notebook she produced from her pocket. "So it is true. Narumi, you did get that poor woman pregnant." She scolded and I sighed, pushing up from the couch before I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Narumi did but that's not even the half of the story, Tae." I replied, arms crossed and she raised an eyebrow at me and then Narumi who ran a hand through his curls.

"I smell a story. Just let me get a chair and then you can tell me all of the details." Tae offered, grabbing Narumi's desk chair as we watched. "Now you rest your feet and tell me everything." She added, notebook and pen at the ready and I drew in a breath.

"It started when I wanted to get stronger as a summoner." I began and she jotted something down, my mind going back to the moment I met Yoshitsune who I challenged to a battle.

"I was weaker than I thought and I had been thinking about retreating until Lilim, one of my newer demons appeared. She was kind of mad someone was picking on me and she used a charm spell. The next thing I knew Yoshitsune started putting the moves on me and well....I didn't exactly resist. Long story short we made love and now he's my demon."

"Wow. You and a demon....Jean?!" Tae laughed and I snorted, arms crossed as she jotted something else down. "But that's not the end of the story is it?"

"Nope not by a long shot. After that Yoshitsune started escaping his summoning tube and he put the moves on me again though we didn't get together until the next day. I'm not usually like that but Narumi and Yoshitsune started talking about a sweet scent coming from my body and one thing led to another." I took a breath, wondering how I was going to explain what happened next.

"Go on. You know I won't judge you." Tae promised, her notebook resting in her lap as she stared at me and I sighed. "Completely between us okay?"

That surprised me and it brought a tiny smile to my face as I thought back a few days after. "Okay well...apparently the scent makes anyone I've been intimate with very attracted to me, As it turns out I was in some sort of heat like what a female demon goes though. I didn't think much of it until I read a passage in Raidou's demon guide. Apparently if I did go into heat again there's a very good chance, though rare, I could get pregnant to both Narumi and Yohitsune in this case if we're intimate again." I answered, looking down at the base of my shirt. "Turns out it's not just hot air from whoever wrote it."

"Let me see if I get this straight. Narumi and your demon....got you pregnant? At the same time?" Tae asked, her eyes widening when I slowly nodded. "You poor thing."

"Hey Yoshitsune warned me that is was rare but possible but I didn't care at the time. It's not too bad though. Apparently it'll only be for three to four months at best. The only problem is how many I'll have. Could be multiple." I explained and Tae snorted, hiding her mouth behind her hand as she giggled. "Is everyone finding this funny?"

"Tae, you shouldn't laugh." Narumi scolded when I climbed to my feet, arms crossed as I hurried away from her barely controlled laughter. "Now I'm going to get yelled at."

"I didn't mean it, Shouhei but you know how strange that story is? Not something I could publish without being laughed at." Tae finally admitted and he fixed her with a raised eyebrow, giving his friend a tiny smile. "I really didn't mean to hurt her feelings."

"I know you didn't, Tae. Look let me talk to her. She's just a little overwhelmed right now." Narumi explained as Tae sat back, chewing her lip. "I'll be right back. There's fresh coffee if you'd like a cup."

"Of course. Thanks, Shouhei and tell Jean I;m really sorry I upset her." Tae apologized and he nodded, climbing from the couch before he made his way slowly towards the bathroom. Right now I was sitting on the bed, my eyes narrowed at the floor while I muttered to myself.

"I cant believe that Tae made fun of me. If it happened to her I wouldn't laugh." I muttered as my summoning tubes shifted and in a flash Yoshitsune appeared, stretching his arms with a grin until he saw me sitting on the floor.

"Babe, what happened?" Yoshitsune whispered and I quickly reached up wiping my eyes before he could see them. Shaking his head he knelt and I sniffed as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, hugging me to his chest. "Humans are such idiots. Present company not included of course." He sniggered as I let out a faint giggle and he smiled. "There's my woman. Feelin' better, babe?" He asked and I just nodded.

Sitting fully down he lifted me up and onto his lap where I curled against his body, his hand stroking my hair. "Babe, sometimes people can be so narrow-minded. But Narumi wouldn't hurt you and neither would I."

"How did you know I was upset?" I asked and Yoshitsune just gave me a tiny grin, hugging me before he kissed the top og my head. "Good hearing?" When he nodded I smiled to myself as he gently rocked me back and forth.

"Yep pretty much and since we're mated I can feel your emotions better. You were upset so I put two and two together." Yoshitsune explained and he turned his head slightly, frowning when he saw Narumi standing in the doorway. "He's here."

"Yeah I gathered. Narumi, can you tell Tae I'm sorry from storming off like that? Guess I'm acting kind of childish huh?" I muttered and he nodded, heading back after giving Yoshitsune a quick nod and a smile.

"Actually that's the last thing you are." Yoshitsune teased, rubbing my shoulder. "Now are you feeling any better, babe?" Getting a faint smile he chuckled. "That's my mate."

"That's sounding better and better." I whispered as he cuddled me, humming to himself when I rested my head on his chest. I must have fallen into a doze only waking when I heard Narumi whispering something and I raised my head, still drowsy as Yoshitsune held me.

"Looks like she's awake. Hey there, beautiful. Feeling better?" Yoshitsune said as I yawned, lifting a hand to rub at my eyes. "Had a good rest?"

"Yeah I think I did. Sorry if I used you as a cushion, Yoshitsune." I apologized and he sniggered, kissing my forehead as I snugged against him. "You're very comfortable."

"Yeah I am. Perfect for cuddling my mate." Yoshitsune laughed as Narumi chuckled, tousling my hair as I rested on Yoshitsune's lap.

********************************************

Nearly a week had passed since Tae had dropped by. Since then I had promised her that I would let her know if anything strange happened to me regretting the promise as soon as I examined myself in the bathroom mirror. Which Yoshitsune and Narumi noticed was becoming a habit of mine that I just couldn't shake.

"Jean, how are you feeling this morning?" Narumi asked, toweling his body dry from the showered we shared a few minutes earlier.Noting the frown on my lips he sighed, draping the towel around his waist before he leaned over my shoulder.

"My belly's already growing." I pointed out, thankful he'd lent me a shirt that made ir less obvious and he smiled at me. "Yeah I shouldn't worry so much. I've got months to go."

"I was going to say you look pretty like that." Narumi answered, resting his head on my shoulder when I sighed. "Come on. You know you're very attractive to me."

"Both of us, Narumi." Yoshitsune commented and Narumi jerked when the demon crossed the room hovering near my shoulder. "Babe, you look hot with that belly so why cover it up?" He asked, sliding the shirt up and I snorted at him not pushing him away when he ran his palms over my belly. "That's better huh? I know I keep pointing it out but you're getting bigger and I like it very much." He whispered, not even caring as Narumi rolled his eyes at the demon currently teasing their mate.

"Yeah...heard that before." I muttered, arching into his touch as he stroked my flesh. "Still feels good." I agreed as Yoshitsune rubbed at my navel, his fingers making my heart beat faster.

"When you two are finished being weird meet me in my office for breakfast." Narumi sighed, grabbing his folded clothes from the edge of the bathtub disappearing out of the room as I draped one arm around Yoshitsune's neck.

"Mmmm....that belly's getting bigger day by day. In a month I'll bet you'll look like you're having twins." Yoshitsune mumbled as he brushed his hips against mine hearing little pants from my lips. "Yeah that turns you on doesn't it? Hormones in overdrive." He whispered, undressing me before he lifted me into his arms kissing me on the lips.

"Ugh....they're driving me crazy." I agreed, my head tilting back as he pushed into me keeping me safe from falling as he started to gently move his hips. "Oh that's the spot." I whined and he sniggered as I wrapped my legs around his waist letting him make love to me, easing the ache in my lower belly.

Pretty soon I groaned as Yoshitsune grunted, his seed spilling into me before he gently lowered me onto my feet. I wobbled but he was right there, keeping me against his chest until he was sure I could stand. "There you are. Better right?' He asked seeing a flicker of a smile on my lips. "Though so. Got a little carried away huh?"

"You did too." I protested and he smiled, kneeling before he pressed a kiss to my belly earning himself a slightly bigger smile. "Still it is nice having you two being so attentive."

"Well you are ours. Not going to let anyone have you." Yoshitsune promised and I sighed a warmth in my stomach as his tongue slid into my navel. "Your our mate and no one else gets to be this close." He whispered, running his tongue along my belly.

"P...please don't keep doing that. I just had sex with you and I don't think I could...ugh!" I cried as he slid his fingers inside me, stroking before I could even finish my sentence. Watching as I whined and panted, bucking my hips Yoshitsune grinned to himself.

"Not tired after all huh? Love you so much, babe. It'll be even better when the first month passes. Wonder how big your belly's gonna be by then. Looking at twin, triplets? A whole litter?" He teased as I panted, eyes shut tight against the waves of pleasure that flowed through me. "Imagine you pregnant with a whole litter of demon babies. Can't get my head around the fact we bred you, made you this way." He added, grinning as I finally came with a gasp.

Shuddering I rested in his arms and he kissed my forehead, staring at my flushed face with a smirk. "Damn you're horny. Guess that's all our fault huh?" He pointed out but I was too busy getting my breath back to answer.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jean, you look even bigger than before and I think you've noticed that too." Narumi commented, watching on as I shrugged off the shirt he'd lent me gazing down at myself.

"So I've noticed. It's only been two more weeks which makes it about a month since you guys made me pregnant and I look like I'm already two months through my pregnancy." I replied, barely looking at Yohitsune who seemed very amused by this.

"From what I can figure out you're two months along in human terms and one month roughly in demon terms. If the demon equivalent is four months to your human nine months then yeah, you're about two months passed give or take a week." Yoshitsune explained and I snorted, staring at my belly again.

"I kind of figured that out already. Much bigger than last time too." I sighed as he straightened from his spot near the bedroom door. This time I didn't react as he cradled my belly his lips curled into a grin. "Yeah I know. My belly's grown even more."

"Gonna say you look like a female demon pregnant with twins right now." He commented, running his hands over me. "Damn but you look hot."

"Do you have to be so weird?" Narumi sighed, a tiny smile on his lips as I leaned back a faint smile on my own as Yoshitsune rubbed his fingernails across my flesh enjoying my soft pants.

"Like you're not enjoying this, Narumi? You made her this way too remember? We bred her and now she's a pregnant female who loves it when we mate with her. You agree she's beautiful don't you?" Yoshitsune pointed out, resting his hands on my stomach as Narumi stared at him.

"Yeah she is beautiful." Narumi agreed, unable to tear his gaze away as my demon mate cradled my belly. "Damn never thought I'd get a woman pregnant." He muttered, crossing his arms with a faint smile.

"Yeah she's perfect. Wonder how many are in here?" Yoshitsune answered, unable to resist rubbing his thumb over my navel. "Even your bellybutton's sticking out."

"So I've noticed." I muttered as he kissed my neck, enjoying having me this close. "Getting kind of hungry again. Breakfast would be really good right now."

"On it, babe. I know exactly where to get you something good to eat but I kind of can't go there. Can't be seen to normal humans." Yoshitsune pointed out and with an eye-roll Narumi stepped forward. "You'd do that for Jean?"

"Of course, Yoshitsune. We're both responsible for Jean's condition." Narumi answered and Yoshitsune sniggered, handing him a piece of paper from inside his pocket. "Hmm I know exactly where this is. Be right back, Jean." He added, giving my cheek a kiss before he left the room.

Yoshitsune just smiled to himself, waiting patiently until he heard the door click shut before he nuzzled my neck. "Got a bit of an appetite on you haven't you?" He teased, kissing my neck as he held me in his arms. "Got a whole litter I bet in there. Probably half a dozen maybe even more."

"Is it true no women have ever had demon offspring?" I asked Yoshitsune and he grinned at me, kissing the top of my head with a faint chuckle.

"Yeah but no demon has ever taken a human woman for a mate before either. Not until now so you're gonna be the first." Yoshitsune commented, resting his head on mine. "Can't wait until your next month. Wonder how big you're going to get by then?"

"Oh stop it." I mumbled, kissing him before I settled in his lap looking down at my shirt for several seconds. "You really think I could have a whole litter?"

"Depends on how small they are. Belly might have to stretch a bit to fit them all." Yoshitsune answered, chuckling when I frowned. "Babe, don't worry. You're going to be just fine with me and Narumi takin' care of you. Anyway you need us just ask and not just for food." He added, licking my ear and I purred gripping his arm as a shudder ran through my spine. Chuckling softly to himself, Yoshitsune nuzzled my neck and throat enjoying the soft humming noise I started to make.

"Yeah you like how that sounds don't you? Belly's going to get nice and big as the weeks go by, going to have to feed you up more to feed those babies growing in your belly." He teased, holding me against his chest. "Need to keep them happy and you happy as well, babe."

"Sounds pretty good to me, Yoshitsune." I mumbled, closing my eyes as he slid his hands under my shirt. "Not sure why though."

"Babe, demon women get pretty frustrated at gaining weight. You don't seem to mind the fact that a human and a demon filled you with their offspring." He answered, lifting up my shirt. "Not sure how many are in there," He added, exposing my rounder belly before he gently stroked his fingers along it, "But we'll soon find out."

"How exactly?" I asked, genuinely curious and he smiled giving my cheek a kiss. "Can't really ask anyone since I'm the first human who conceived."

"Just wait a few more weeks, Jean. If in the next few weeks that belly of yours gets any rounder and bigger I'll be sure." Yoshitsune commented and I raised an eyebrow as he leaned over, brushing a kiss against my bare skin.

"Sure of what?" I whispered, content to lounge in his arms until Narumi got back with food for me. "Yoshitsune?"

"Just gonna have to wait. Bet it's a dozen or more. Though your skin'll have to stretch a little more for that many." He told me, enjoying the way I cuddled into his lap.

When Narumi returned now carrying something wrapped in a box I greeted him in the office, my shirt now pulled down to mask my weight gain. Though as soon as I saw what he opened I frowned slightly confused as Narumi took out a bowl of what looked like soup.

"Yeah that's what I thought too." Narumi agreed, looking over at Yoshitsune who grinned lazing on the couch. "But the woman who sold it to me assured me it's the best thing for a pregnant female."

"Yeah it'll help make those babies big and strong by the time they're ready to come into the world." Yoshitsune explained, handing me the bowl and as soon as I caught a whiff of a smell like roasted peanuts.

To their combined amusement I sat on the couch immediately eating the entire bowl as soon as Narumi handed me a spoon. "That was great." I sighed, setting down the empty bowl before I covered my mouth to mask a burp. "Heh sorry guys." I coughed and Yoshitsune sniggered while Narumi let out a snort trying desperately not to laugh.

The soup soon made me kind of sleepy and I curled up on the couch, soon drifting off as Yoshitsune picked up the empty bowl. "Hit the spot huh?" Yoshitsune commented, tousling my hair when I sighed.

"Is she going to be alright? There wasn't anything weird in there?" Narumi asked, peering into the empty bowl after Yoshitsune handed to him and the demon shrugged.

"Just something to make Jean stronger. She's going to be having a litter so she needs all the help she can get." Yoshitsune replied and Narumi's eyes widened. "Relax, Narumi. She did get bred by both a human and a demon though demon females usually only birth three max."

"I didn't know that did I?" Narumi grumbled, watching as Jean wrapped an arm around her growing middle. "Anyway how can you tell?"

"Her belly's grown bigger in less than a month since we mated her. That's how I can tell. Besides we don't even know exactly how many she's going to birth so why worry her?" Yoshitsune answered and Narumi sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Anyway I know an excellent midwife in the dark realm. When Jean's closer to giving birth I'll bring her around. She's helped plenty of females especially first timers."

"That's a relief." Narumi whispered and the demon grinned, glancing at their sleeping mate.

"Neither can I but she's grown on me." He answered, chuckling softly afterwards.

Time passed, a month to be exact and I woke to a familiar hand on my belly, his warm breath at the base of my neck. "Morning, Jean." Narumi whispered, nuzzling my neck as I lay on my side. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better after you started putting your hands all over me." I replied as he helped me up, unable to resist removing my shirt. "You like touching me too huh?"

"Now that you mention it yes I do. Can't let Yoshitsune have all the enjoyment." Narumi whispered, his fingers stroking and caressing my still growing belly. "Think you're getting even bigger now. Maybe he's right and we made you pregnant with a litter of babies."

"Think so. Belly's gotten bigger since the first month passed and it's still growing. Ohh like it when you touch it." I breathed and he chuckled, listening to me humming as he ran his fingernails over me. "Keep doing that."

"You like it even more when we remind you it's our babies in your belly. Filling you up and making you bigger and rounder everyday." Narumi whispered into my ear and I whined as his hands slid down to cup my backside. "Getting a little turned on myself, Jean. Never thought I'd be so turned on by your pregnant belly."

"Not just that but you mated with me, got me this way, Narumi. Had me wanting you to mate with me and....ohhh." I gasped then as Narumi lifted me enough to enter me and I groaned as he started to move already half hard from all of our teasing. We mated on the bed, Narumi's arms around my waist as he grunted and groaned and as he finally spilled into me I shuddered my own cry of pleasure echoing through the room.

"That was perfect. Been wanting to make love to you for days now, beautiful." He sighed as I cuddled against his chest, panting softly. "Making love to you and feeding you's all I've been doing the past two months since we bred."

"I've been wanting you too but you seemed so busy working and I didn't want to disturb you." I whispered, tilting my head back when he kissed my throat.

"You're the most important thing right now. You should tell me when you want to be close." Narumi answered and I sighed as he nipped at my throat. "Whether you're hungry or horny."

"Very funny, Narumi." I giggled and he smiled, cupping my chin before he kissed me. To my annoyance I heard a whistle and I glanced over to see Yoshitsune standing there leaning against the closed door. "Where have you been?" I asked as Narumi turned my head slightly planting a kiss on my neck.

"Getting some fresh air, babe." Yoshitsune pointed out, slowly making his way over as Narumi trailed light kissed down my neck. "Wow you look bigger. Guess I was right."

"About me having a litter? Yeah think so too." I mumbled, trying to focus on the demon and Narumi at the same time. "Look bigger don't I?"

"Every time I look at you that belly of yours just keeps getting bigger. Gotta be some sort of record hiding in there." He answered as Narumi ran his tongue down past my breasts and I bit back a groan as his tongue and lips found my belly. "Even Narumi agrees." He teased as Narumi ran his tongue over my navel and I shuddered.

"I'll get bigger than this?" I managed to gasp as Narumi sucked at my skin enjoying the gasps I made. Even Yoshitsune sniggered at the flush of my skin raising an eyebrow as Narumi's fingers slid into my underpants. I spent the next few minutes shuddering as Narumi stroked me my scent all he could think about until I came with a cry.

"Sorry, Jean. I just got a little carried away." Narumi apologized but I just smiled, resting my forehead against his. "You didn't care did you?"

"Nah, Jean likes it when we spend time with her." Yoshitsune answered for me, helping me off the floor before he wrapped his arms around me. "Now let's get you cleaned off while Narumi makes us all breakfast." He added, gently guiding me towards the bathroom and Narumi just chuckled rising to his feet in no hurry to get dressed.

Once Yoshitsune reached the bathroom he carefully set me down in front of the mirror, keeping one arm wrapped around my shoulders until he was sure I wasn't going to fall. Looking into the mirror I grimaced, one hand on each side of my belly I stared at my reflection.

"You're right. It's even bigger now. Don't know when it's going to stop growing. Hopefully before I can't walk." I muttered and Yoshitsune chuckled, standing behind me and I tilted my head back to stare at him as he grinned.

"Jean, you're the first remember? There's no telling how much you'll grow." Yoshitsune reminded me, running his index finger across my navel. "But look at how much enjoyment you're getting out of this pregnancy. Two men competing for your attention, keeping you safe and well fed." He leaned down, licking my ear.

"And? What else?" I whispered, shuddering as he tongued my ear before he blew on it.

"We mated with you even when you knew what would happen. Put so many babies into that belly of yours that it has no choice but to get bigger and rounder and much more sensitive as the days pass...." He whispered, liking the way I tilted my head back as he cradled my belly. "Even as you get more pregnant you like the idea that you'll be even bigger soon. Can't wait to see how much more it expands. How many offspring we put into here." He added, running his fingers across the skin and I groaned rolling my hips.

"I wish I knew myself. I look like I'm having triplets." I agreed as he nuzzled my neck. "Gotta say though it feels pretty good."

"Yeah you like being pregnant don't you? Getting so big and round that I can barely wrap my arms around that belly of yours. Even you scent's getting sharper, turning me on." Yoshitsune whispered as he kissed my neck and I groaned as he started to grind against me. "You smell so good." He added and a few minutes later he had me wrapped in his arms under the shower, the hot water running down my naked body as his thrust into me enjoying the groans of pleasure that he ripped from my lips.

"That's it, babe. Feels so good when we're mating. You only just mated with that human of yours and you still want me." Yoshitsune grinned, uttering a groan of pleasure as I moaned. "Come for me, babe." He whispered, catching my earlobe between his teeth and I finally shuddered a weak cry emerging from my open mouth as I saw stars. "Not going to last much longer myself." He admitted, thrusting a few times until he finally grunted his arms cradling me as he spilled into my body.

"Th...that was amazing." I whispered, burying my nose in his neck as we panted. "Didn't think I could last that long."

"The closer you get to birthing those babies the higher your sex drive. Plus it makes it easier when the time comes." Yoshitsune explained, holding me in his arms as I rested. "Can't wait until they're here."

"Me too. Don't think I can get any bigger but when I do check I am. Not sure there's anymore room in there." I pointed out and Yoshitsune nuzzled my neck, hands dipping down to cradle of still growing stomach. "Must be at least four."

"Yeah I think so too. Don't think you can get bigger without your skin having to stretch." Yoshitsune agreed as I snugged into his lap.

How wrong I was. Another month passed and as Raidou went about protecting the Capital with Gouto I stayed inside, the shirt that Narumi had given me no longer as loose fitting as it had once been.

"Damn, babe. You're looking even bigger today." Yoshitsune said, letting out a whistle as I tried to pull the shirt down to hide my stomach. "Oh come on, babe. Do you know how good you look?" He asked, pulling the top off when I tried a second time to cover myself.

"Not really. The shirt won't even cover my belly anymore." I muttered and Yoshitsune just smiled, cradling my now even bigger belly as he stood behind me.

"Babe, you're so big now and you just keep getting bigger. Gotta be at least four or five babies in there." He pointed out, running his palms over my rounded belly with a smirk. "Feels good though doesn't it?"

"I know I should be annoyed at being so big now but I'm not. Strange huh?" I whispered and he chuckled, his fingernails teasing my stretched flesh and I sighed feeling a familiar warmth spreading through me. "Pregnant but it makes me..."

"Kind of horny? Yeah you're an unusual woman. Demon females don't like having their bellies stretched so tight but you love it." Yoshitsune agreed as he stroked his fingers along my belly. "Like that huh?" He added, unable to resist tonguing my ear as he wrapped his hands around my waist only to pause. "Can't even get my hands around that belly of yours. You just get bigger every time I see you."

"Hey you put them there remember?" I muttered, tilting my head back as he rubbed his thumb against my navel. "You and Narumi. Not far off having them I think. I can feel them moving around now. Very active." I told him and Yoshitsune grinned, his palms pressed to my tight belly in time to feel several movements.

"Like you huh?" He teased and I snorted, looking at the shower for long enough that my demon mate noticed. "Need a shower? No problem. I'll take care of you anyway you need me." He whispered, kissing my lips before he helped me towards the shower.

As I stood under the hot water Yoshitsune ran the soap over my body, soaping every inch and when he pressed against my backside I shuddered feeling his erection pressing against my body. "You're turning me on, Jean. We could always...." He never finished when I started to rub myself against him and with a breathy pant and a snigger he guided himself into me.

"Geeze you two are hopeless." Gouto complained after I was sitting on the couch dressed in my shirt and the skirt Tae had given me. "Keep the volume down next time."

"Hey I can't help it. Pregnant remember?" I replied, giggling when Yoshitsune leaned over me kissing my neck. "Anyway where's Raidou?"

"He's grocery shopping with Narumi right now. Narumi said something about needing to feed his mate so Raidou offered to help me." Gouto explained, lounging on the desk. "Think you're almost ready to nest."

"Huh what do you mean 'nest'?" I asked and after a pause Gouto stared at Yoshitsune who was now running his fingers along my neck.

"He means you'll start building a nest somewhere you feel safe to birth your offspring. Don't worry about it, Jean. Probably not for a few more weeks yet." Yoshitsune explained and I raised an eyebrow at Gouto who sniggered.

"Judging from the size of your belly you're almost due." Gouto sniggered and Yoshitsune frowned, moving to climb from the couch until I set my hand on his and he sighed. "No offense but you're bigger than any female demon's been when they're due."

"Thought so. Whole lot of babies in there." Yoshitsune commented, nudging my belly and I snorted as he nuzzled my neck. "Looking forward to seeing what they look like."

I wasn't opposed to the idea but as the days passed I began to feel strange, not even wanting to venture out of the office and after some of Narumi's clean blankets started to move from the cupboard he grew suspicious.

"Yoshitsune, have you been in the cupboard?" He asked the demon who shook his head, amused as his friend closed the door. "That's weird. Some of the blankets I had folded here have gone missing."

"I think I know what's going on." Yoshitsune answered after some thought and when he beckoned Narumi to follow him the detective shrugged, following at the demon's heels. As soon as they reached Narumi's room he paused looking in to see a pile of blankets. Once he saw them moving he froze, confused until Yoshitsune sniggered, crossing the room before he carefully lifted one to reveal a sleeping Jean. Clutching a blanket around herself she sighed, deeply asleep as Yoshitsune touched her shoulder.

"There she is. Gouto was right. She's nesting." Yoshitsune commented getting a blank stare from Narumi and he chuckled. "Jean's getting ready to have our babies. This is what demon females do when they're at term."

"So she's going to have them on the bedroom floor? You sure that would be safe for her?" Narumi asked, still trying to wrap his head around the idea.

"Yeah it is. Jean just needs a little help and that's where a friend of mine comes in. I'll be back in a few hours so you look after Jean while I'm gone." Yoshitsune headed for the door only to see Narumi's eyes widen. "Just get Jean food or water if she needs it. I won't be gone long."

"If you;re sure." Narumi sighed and Yoshitsune gave his friend a grin, lightly patting his shoulder before he shot out of the room heading for the dark realm.

"Ngh...Narumi?" I whispered as he knelt beside me, stroking my hair as I struggled to sit. When I found I couldn't I lay on my side and he smiled at me, kissing the top of my head. "Not sure how I ended up here."

"Yoshitsune said you're nesting. Getting ready to give birth." Narumi answered and I blinked, looking at the blankets covering me. "Don't worry, Jean. He's bringing someone back here to help you. You'll be just fine."

"Hope so. Never given birth before especially not demon babies." I agreed and he smiled, kissing my cheek. "They're really active right now. Making me feel funny."

"Just anxious to meet their parents." Narumi commented and I let out a breath, feeling a weird tingle running through my belly. "Does it hurt?"

"N...not really. Belly's shifting so much as they move around it feels..." I bit back a groan the uncomfortable feeling of our offspring shifting around making me whine. Narumi rested a hand on my forehead as I arched my back shuddering through would could only be a contraction though it didn't hurt as much as I thought. Breathing hard I was aware of Narumi's amber eyes widening as I panted.

"Jean, what happened?" He asked, looking very worried until I shifted forward resting my head in his lap. "A contraction?"

"Something like that. They keep shifting around and my belly can only stretch so far." I whispered as he placed his hands on my belly. "Doesn't hurt just uncomfortable. Probably take a few hours before they arrive."

"Not really if they're shifting around that much, babe." Yoshitsune commented and Narumi looked up as he walked into the bedroom closely followed by what looked like a Lamia. Instantly Narumi wrapped his arms protectively around me and Yoshitsune sighed, letting the Lamia through. "Calm down, Narumi. This is Lyka. She's the midwife I was telling you about."

"So this is Jean. I'm Lyka and you're already pretty far along. Just relax and let me help you." She told me, her voice gentle and sweet as she reached over running her hand over my swollen belly. "Never seen a human with demon offspring before."

"Ngh....never gotten pregnant before or gone into heat." I groaned, whining as my belly shifted. "Will I be alright?"

"Sure, honey. First timer huh?" She asked and when I gave her a weak smile she grinned back. "Yeah you'll do just fine with my help. Your body knows what to do."

"Do you need us to help?" Narumi asked, still taken aback by the sight of a Lamia stroking Jean's hair and she turned her head offering him a smile.

"Jean will be just fine. You two are the fathers right?" Lyka asked and when they both nodded she giggled. "You've taken very good care of her. I need you both to leave the room." She asked and when Narumi frowned, looking at Jean with what could only be described as panic she smiled at him. "Love, she's in safe hands. This is just how we do things. Trust me." She added as she patted Narumi's hands, gently guiding them off me.

"O...okay if you're sure. We'll be in the office if you need anything." Narumi stammered, barely noticing when Yoshitsune guided him from the room closing the door behind him.

"Relax, Narumi. Lyka's an expert midwife. She's been helping birth demon babies from the last few centuries." Yoshitsune reassured him as Narumi tried to find something to take his mind off his girlfriend in the next room.

"Yeah but she's never even been pregnant with a human let alone demons." Narumi answered, holding a file in his hands. Anything to take his mind off the fact that Jean was in labor and birthing his and Yoshitsune's offspring.

"That's it, honey. Nearly there." Lyka whispered, running her fingers along my belly as I arched my back sweat beading my forehead. "When your body tells you to push just do that." She guided and as soon as I felt a pressure flowing through my belly I did just that, blinking back stars. I let out a groan as something slipped out of me in a rush of fluid and as I lay on my side, panting Lyka smiled down at me.

"You did wonderfully, Jean. Just rest now okay and let me clean them up." She told me, stroking my hair before she moved behind me surprisingly agile for her size. "There we are." She whispered, gently removing a blanket that wasn't touching me before she wrapped it around something lying near the base of my spine.

Too exhausted to move I saw her shift away moving out of range as I rested, panting. When I heard voices I tried to figure out who was speaking but I started to doze, too tired to notice when someone entered the room.

"Hey there she is." Narumi's voice woke me and when I opened my eyes he smiled at me, holding a blanket around something that moved. "Want to see your babies?"

"Sure she does." Yoshitsune said, helping me sit up and as I stared at him Narumi handed me the blanket. "Cute an't they?" He said as I took in the sight of four Lilim who peered at me.

"Yeah they're really cute." I agreed as they smiled ta me, two sporting hazel eyes like my own while the other two had amber eyes. "Can't believe we made them." I whispered as they cuddled against me.

"Still trying to get my head around that too, Jean but we did make them. How are feeling?" Narumi asked as I rested my head on his. "Tired huh?"

"Yeah and a little sore. Going to take me a while to recover I think." I replied, a tiny smile on mu lips as Yoshitsune wrapped around us both. "Hello sweethearts. We're your parents." I told the Lilims who blinked at me and after a pause they giggled surprising me.

"Demon offspring are born pretty advanced, babe. You'll get used to it." Yoshitsune answered and I giggled myself as they smiled at me.

A day later...

"Thanks for helping me, Lyka. Not sure I could have done it on my own." I told Lyka a few hours later once she was sure I had recovered enough from the birth.

"Dear, you did most of the work but it can be scary for a first-time mother. I'll head back home now but I look forward to see these four sometime soon. Take care of yourselves." She said, blinking when I gave her a hug. Laughing she hugged me back and as Yoshitsune walked her back to her home I watched as Narumi gave the four Lilims a bottle of milk each no sitting on the couch beside me.

"Thank goodness you don't have to feed them yourself." Narumi said and I snorted as he grinned at me. "I wasn't imagining that scenario if that's what you're thinking."

"Uh huh. Sure you weren't Narumi." I replied, trying desperately not to laugh when one hiccuped and Narumi jumped. Once he noticed that I was looking at them with a slight frown he blinked, hearing me sigh.

"Something wrong?" He asked, moving over and I just shook my head at him as one by one the Lilims yawned. "You know you can tell me anything at all."

"I'm going to really miss them when they go to the dark realm. I know Yoshitsune said that demon children are born pretty much able to take care of themselves but I can't help worrying about them." I sighed not noticing the door opening until Yoshitsune walked in, giving me a quick grin once he saw us sitting on the couch.

"Hey cuties." He said, giving each of our children a kiss on the top of their heads. "Hey babe." He added, making me blush when he kissed me in full view of Narumi who just rolled his eyes.

"What's going to happen to them?" I asked Yoshitsune who looked down at the Lilims who had fallen asleep a few moments earlier. "Yoshitsune?"

"Already taken care of, babe. There's a female demon, another Lamia in fact, who'd love to raise them among their own kind. She's never been able to have children and when she heard from Lyka well she got really excited. She's always babysitting other demon children so I thought she'd be perfect."

"T...that sounds perfect but are you sure she'll be able to handle four kids?" I asked him and he chuckled, kissing the top of my head. "Be serious." I snorted and he smiled back at me, picking up one of our babies before he gently cradled her in his arms.

"I am being serious for once, babe. She's an excellent cook and she's taken care of more than four at a time. You don't have to decide right away but they do need to be raised by other demons. They do have your eyes and Narumi's but they're still demons." Yoshitsune explained and I sighed, thinking about I'd grown attached to them.

"I know it's hard, Jean but Yoshitsune's right. They need to know what they are and how to fit in. If our kids think they're human how hard will it be when they start to wonder why they look so different? What if they try to make friends with other children and get upset when no one can see them?" Narumi agreed, looking down at one of the Lilims who sighed in her sleep.

"Yeah you're right guys. I'll just hate to see them go." I finally admitted, unable to hide my tears as I gazed down at the children that had grown in my belly for the last few months. "At least I can visit them."

"Of course, babe. They'll be raised alongside other children and we'll tell them all about you and how good you were to them. It's okay to cry." Yoshitsune replied as I struggled to break into sobs right there afraid that I'd wake our kids. After a slight nod both Narumi and Yoshitsune sat beside me, cuddling me as I sniffed.

Even though I knew this day would come a week later I waved goodbye as an older female Lamia held each of the Lilims by the hand, each demon giggling as she joked with them. With Yoshitsune by her side to keep everyone safe she headed back home distracting the Lilims so they wouldn't see my tears and my face fall.

As soon as she disappeared back into the dark realm Narumi swept me into a hug, my head on his shoulder as I sobbed my heart out. "Shhh it's going to be okay. You can visit them whenever you want." Narumi reassured me, swallowing a lump in his throat as he held me in his arms trying not to cry himself when he remembered they were his kids as well.

"I...kn...know that but it's still hard not to be the one raising them." I sniffed and he smiled at me, planting a kiss on my forehead. Wrapping an arm around my shoulders he guided me back inside.

"I know what you mean. I mean I knew this would happen after they were born but it's not easy. They were our children and I was kind of hoping we could raise them ourselves." Narumi agreed and I nodded, taking the cup of coffee he'd made for me. "Though Yoshitsune is right and they need to be with their own. Never thought I'd admit that Yoshitsune was right about something. Glad that Lamia is going to finally get to be a mother."

"Yeah me too. Hey they'll have two moms and two dads. Plus she'll be really happy to finally have kids she doesn't have to give back." I answered, sipping at my coffee. "Ahh coffee I've missed you." I joked and Narumi broke into a grin, taking a seat at his desk.

"Glad you're feeling better." He agreed and I nodded, enjoying the taste of coffee after being unable to drink it for the last three months or so.


End file.
